The Girl Who Lived
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the only one to survive Voldemort's killing curse? What if the Wizarding world had a Royal family? Scarlett Vandeviere is the princess of the Wizarding world and the Girl Who Lived. When she starts her first year at Hogwarts, she makes friends and tries to figure out the mystery that is the Philosopher's Stone alongside them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>The Royal family of Wizarding Britain are the oldest, purest, most respected family in all of Britain. Their blood even traced right back to Salazar Slytherin himself. The Vandeviere's had ruled for thousands of years with dignity, humility, elegance and without prejudice. They had succeeded in making Britain a great country. Not to mention the whole lot of them were great wizards and witches.<p>

In the year 1981, on the 31st of October, King Hadrian and Queen Anastasia were in power. Like so many before them, they ruled with the upmost respect from the public. On this day, they were supposed to be attending a Halloween ball at the Ministry but decided against it and stayed at the palace. Their son, Demetri, his wife, Cordelia and their twin boys, Alexander and Nicholas were attending on their behalf while Hadrian and Anastasia looked after their year old granddaughter, Scarlett.

They sat in their parlour, doting on the little Princess who was playing with her grandmother's greying hair while her grandfather watched on fondly from the window.

"I haven't seen you like this since the twins were born." Anastasia commented, smiling at her husband.

"I cannot help it, Love. She's perfect." he said, coming over and sitting beside them. "Absolutely perfect" Scarlett took Hadrian's thumb into her tiny hand and giggled while grinning at him.

"I think she will grow to be a beautiful, beautiful Princess." Anastasia said, kissing Scarlett's forehead making her squeal happily. The two monarchs chuckled heartily.

"I believe she already is. She has all of Britain falling at her feet." Anastasia went to reply but was cut off by a bang echoing from downstairs and loud shouts following. Hadrian stood abruptly and took out his wand. Anastasia held Scarlett to her protectively and stood up also, both of them looking at the door wearily.

"What is going on?" Anastasia whispered in fear.

"I don't know, go and wait by the secret passage." Hadrian ordered, pointing his wand at the door as he heard footsteps quickly approaching. Anastasia ran over to the fireplace and placed her hand on the family crest causing stairs to decend at the back of the it, going down to the dungeons. The door was suddenly thrown open and Simpson, the butler, limped in, a terrified look on his face and his left side bleeding heavily.

"He's here. The Dark Lord. He's here for the Princess." he said hurriedly. Hadrian's face paled and he looked at his wife and granddaughter.

"Anastasia. Go to the dungeons and get yourselves out." He told her.

"No. No, I can't" Anastasia whimpered. More shouting could be heard and it was getting closer.

"Please." Hadrian pleaded. "I love you" Anastasia gave her husband a final look before hurrying down the stairs and into the dungeon, the secret passage closing behind her. Hadrian clutched his wand tightly, as did Simpson as they prepared themselves for the onslaught. A group of seven Death Eaters arrived and immediately started shouting spells at the two men who easily deflected them and started to fight back. Death Eaters dropped to the floor, stunned as the King and Simpson fought valiantly until none were left conscious. The King and his butler breathed heavily.

"Crucio!" A cold voice hissed. Simpson fell to the floor, twitching violently. Hadrian looked to where the voice had come from and saw Lord Voldemort grinning maliciously as he pointed his wand at Simpson. Hadrian went to disarm him but Voldemort quickly shielded himself and shot the disarming spell back at him. Hadrian just managed to dodge the spell and narrowed his eyes at the dark wizard before him.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, Voldemort stepped to the side and sent 'Crucio' back at him. Unfortunately, the spell hit Hadrian who fell to his knees in pain but refused to scream. Voldemort glided over to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Bow, your Highness." he spat. Hadrian glared at him.

"Never." Hadrian said defiantly despite the pain. Voldemort's ruby eyes flashed dangerously before a malicious smile made it's way onto his face.

"Oh...so unwise." He threw Hadrian to the floor and pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from Voldemort's wand and surrounded the King's body. Almost instantly, Hadrian went limp, his eyes losing all life.

The King was dead.

Voldemort sneered down at the body before pointing his wand at the secret passage, muttering a spell to make it blow open. He apparated down the stairs until his found the Queen stood in the corner, Princess Scarlett crying in her arms as Anastasia tried to calm her, tears running down her own face. When Voldemort materialised across the room from her, Anastasia gasped and held the Princess closer to her, trying to shield her from any harm he wished to do to her.

"Your Majesty." Voldemort said, bowing his head a little, never letting his eyes leave her electric blue ones. Anastasia looked at him in disgust. "Give me the girl and you shall live." he told her.

"You won't touch her." Anastasia growled. "You disgusting monster." Voldemort's eyes darkened.

"One more chance, your Majesty." Voldemort said patiently but the threat was evident in his voice. "Hand me the girl and you-shall-live."

"Over my dead body." she sneered. Voldemort smirked.

"Very well. Avada Kedavra!" Anastasia turned to shield Scarlett from the curse which hit her on the back. The Queen fell to the ground, a secure arm still around Scarlett sparing her any harm from the fall.  
>Voldemort chuckled darkly and pointed his wand at the young Princess who was screaming loudly in distress. He cast the killing curse once more but something went wrong; The curse did hit Scarlett but she was not killed, she only collapsed. Instead the curse backfired and hit Voldemort himself who roared in agony and fell to his knee's, he looked at the girl in shock but was still convinced she was dead. Convinced his deed had been fulfilled, he apparated out of the palace to the home of his next victims: the Potters, where he met his downfall. Weakened by the backfiring curse on the Princess, he was completely destroyed when the killing curse once again backfired when he attempted to kill Harry Potter.<p>

The whole of the Wizarding world were in both rejoice and mourning. Lord Voldemort had been defeated but at a great price. The King and Queen had been killed, as had the Potters. Aurors and Ministry officials had arrived at the palace with the Prince and were shocked at what they found. Guards killed. Death Eaters stunned. The palace in ruins. Simpson clinging to life and the King and Queen dead, Princess Scarlett crying loudly with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Both her and Simpson had been rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital and both managed to survive. After the murder of the two monarchs, Prince Demetri and his wife had to take their place and now, the country is ruled by King Demetri and Queen Cordelia who were just as magnificent as those who came before them.

Scarlett grew up knowing but not remembering the incident that had caused her grandparents' incident that had caused her to have a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead. She was celebrated all over the world, as was Harry Potter, and she was hens forth known as:

The Girl Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Footsteps reverberated around the palace as two thirteen year old twin Princes sprinted up to their sister's chamber. Both boys had short, black hair and pale skin. They had incredibly aristocratic features and piercingly blue eyes making them quite handsome. They skidded to a halt in front of a light, Oak wood door and rapped on it quickly.<p>

"Scarlett!" they sang. "Time to wake up dearest." The door flung open and revealed a girl of eleven with pitch black hair, fair skin, a wide grin and crystal blue eyes. Her features, like her brothers', were aristocratic and pointed. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, the only thing out of place about her appearance was a lightning-shaped scar on her forehead.

"I'm awake and I'm ready to go to Diagon Alley!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. Alexander, the older twin with a small scatter of freckles on his cheeks, placed a hand on top of her head to stop her bouncing through the roof while Nicholas, the younger twin with slightly darker blue eyes, looked at his sister in amusement.

"Well short-stack, you don't have to wait any longer because we're going now." said Nicholas. Scarlett cheered and went to sprint past them but Nicholas grabbed her arm before she could. Scarlett turned to look at him with an irritated expression. Ignoring the look their sister was giving them, the twins grinned brightly and wrapped her in a tight hug, screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

The irritated look immediately melted off Scarlett's face and she smiled just as brightly and hugged her brothers back.

"Thank you." she said, her voice muffled as her head was squished in the middle of the two boys. They released each other and then Scarlett took the opportunity to sprint straight down the stairs, dodging maids and house elves who were on their way to clean the rooms of the palace.

"Sorry- excuse me- pardon me!" She eventually made it to the parlour, Alexander and Nicholas behind her and they saw their parents talking quietly between themselves. Their mother, Cordelia was wearing a beige Reiss Shola dress with black heels while their father, Demetri, was wearing a crisp black suit, both of them ready to go into public.

Cordelia was an exceptionally beautiful woman with flowing, golden hair, honey brown eyes and a slim figure. She was a fair and gentle Queen and enjoyed hosting balls for charity (which was quite frequent meaning Scarlett, Alexander and Nicholas would have to dress up. Much to their dislike).

King Demetri was a strong and just Monarch. He was an incredibly handsome man, witches fawned over him during his time at Hogwarts and most probably still do. He was tall and well built with short black hair and stubble on his well defined face. His bright blue eyes, as well as his hair colour and features were also something he'd passed onto his children. The whole family were the epitome of royalty.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses." Simpson, the family butler greeted as the three heirs entered the room. "Oh, and Happy Birthday to you, Princess Scarlett." At the sound of his voice, the King and Queen turned and smiled at the sight of their children.

"Good morning Simpson!" the twins chorused as they walked past Scarlett who was smiling at the old butler.

"Thank you, Simpson." He bowed politely before Scarlett was pulled into a strong hug by her mother.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, darling!" Cordelia exclaimed, before kissing her daughter's cheeks before pinching them making Scarlett cringe. The twins snickered behind their hands as they watched their sister being smothered.

"Let the girl breathe." Demetri joked as he gently pulled Cordelia away from Scarlett, giving his daughter his own embrace.

"Are you excited to go to Diagon Alley, sweetheart?" he asked, stroking her hair. Scarlett nodded vigorously, her excitement bubbling up again. "That's what I like to hear!" The King kissed her forehead before looking back at the rest of his family, putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go and get your things from Diagon Alley? We could just have the books and robes delivered here." Cordelia asked, looking at Scarlett worriedly.

"Of course I want to go, Mother. I've never been and I want to see what it's like." replied Scarlett, looking at her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't cancel the visit.

"Oh, alright! But if anything happens, we're coming straight home. Understand?" she warned, looking at her children. The three nodded in acceptance. "Is everybody ready to go then?"

"What about breakfast?" Scarlett asked.

"We'll be having a brunch in a cafe in Diagon Alley." Her Mother told her.

"Where's Todd, Scarlett?" inquired King Demetri, looking around in confusion.

"Here!" They all turned and saw a midnight black fox trotting up to them. He was rather young looking and had white socks and patches on top of his ears, he also had deep orange eyes that were alight with excitement as he jumped onto Scarlett's shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Scarlett!" he cried happily.

Scarlett laughed lightly and thanked him. "Where've you been?" she asked, scratching the top of his head.

"I just went for a run." To Muggles, Todd would be an incredibly odd creature but in the Wizarding world, he was simply rare. He was known to the magical community as a Vulpez; a talking creature with the ability to take any form (except human), put up shields and heal at a fast pace. They are almost extinct and only found in remote areas around the world. Well, there and in the palace of the British Royal family. Scarlett had found Todd injured and weak in the forest when they were both very young, she had taken him to the palace and helped him heal. The family took an immediate liking to him and welcomed him into their home, he's grown close with all the residents of the palace but none more than Scarlett who remained his best friend.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's go shall we?" King Demetri offered. The twins, Scarlett and Todd cheered before running over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder, ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron. King Demetri stepped in front of Scarlett before she could floo away and sent her a look. She sighed and stepped backwards, dropping her head as she heard the parlour doors opening. She didn't even have to look to know that the guards had arrived. There were ten in total, all dressed in casual clothing. They bowed to the family and Demetri began to speak to them, going over the plan once more. Scarlett glared at the floor as four guards to floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron with the twins. The guards were nice people but she hated having them around all the time, it just drew more attention to them all which was something she hated.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mother smiling down at her comfortingly. "Mind your father, Scarlett. He just wants to keep you all safe" she said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, they'll be keeping their distance. That's why they're dressed so casually; it will make them look like they're part of the public." she whispered making Scarlett's face light up.

"Does that mean Todd and I can go around on our own?" she asked excitedly.

"We will accompany you to some places but yes, you will be able to wander by yourself at some point today." Demetri said, coming over to them. "Now, let's go, I'm sure your brothers are growing impatient." He took a handful of floo powder and took Scarlett and Cordelia's hands. Todd wrapped himself around Scarlett's shoulders and she leant her head against his. The four floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out gracefully, the guards nowhere to be seen. Alexander and Nicholas were standing a little awkwards as the whole pub was completely silent as they stared at the Royal family. Almost immediately, everybody got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Merlin's beard! It's Princess Scarlett" said one wizard who was openly gaping at the family.

"Come on, sweetheart." Demetri murmured, taking Scarlett's hand and walking out the back of the pub, Cordelia and the twins following behind, nodding to everyone in the pub as they went. Once outside Scarlett saw that they were in a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Todd asked, looking around. Demetri smirked and took out his wand and tapped on the wall three times. The brick he had touched quivered and in the middle of the wall, a small hole appeared. To Scarlett and Todd's amazement, it grew wider and wider and then they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said the King, "to Diagon Alley." The two companions looked at the street with wide, amazed eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. As they walked, they tried to imprint everything they were seeing into their brains: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. Even though Scarlett was a Pureblood and Todd a magical creature, they had never seen anything like this. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying '**Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy**'. There were shops selling robes, telescopes, potions ingredients, spell books, regular books, sweets and, of course, wands. The street was so busy that nobody even realised that they were there, nobody was gaping at them or bowing. Scarlett loved it.

"This is- this is amazing" said Scarlett, her eyes flickering from one shop to another.

"Mother, Father, could Nick and I go to the ice cream parlour? Fred and George said they would meet us there." asked Alexander.

"Oh alright but be careful. Meet us at Rosa Lee Teabag at lunchtime" Demetri called as the two Princes high-fived, wished their sister a good day and ran off. The King sighed and smiled down at his daughter and Todd who were still looking around the street.

"Let's see what we have to get you, shall we?" Cordelia asked taking Scarlett's Hogwarts letter from her purse and handing it to her. Scarlett broke out of her amazement and opened her letter, skipping over the acceptance one and straight to the one with the list of everything she needed. She cleared her throat and read:

"**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Uniform  
>First-year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<p>

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"

"That's a lot of stuff" muttered Todd, peering down at the parchment from Scarlett's shoulder. "Huh, would you look at that...No foxes allowed at the school."

"What do you think, Todd? Feel like being a cat for the next seven years?" Scarlett joked, Todd snickered.

"I don't know, I was thinking the toad look would be better." he said making Scarlett shake her head in amusement.

"Lets start with the books then." said Cordelia and the four of them made their way to Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Scarlett, her parents and Todd had spent about an hour getting most of her supplies, all that was left was her robes and a wand.<p>

"Okay...I'm going to allow you and Todd to get the rest of your things on your own," Scarlett and Todd grinned at each other. "But, you have to promise me you'll keep yourselves safe." said Demetri sternly.

"We promise" they said in unison. Demetri handed Scarlett a pouch of money and kissed her head and stroked Todd's fur. Cordelia kissed her cheek and like her husband, stroked Todd's fur.

"Off you go then and don't forget to be at Rosa Lee Teabag in an hour." she said. Todd jumped off Scarlett's shoulder and the two of them ran straight for Madam Malkin's. When they arrived, they saw two boys already getting fitted. They could only see the backs of them but one had platinum blond hair that was combed neatly and the other messy black hair that stuck out in all angles.

"My goodness! Princess Scarlett, it's an honour." A squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve exclaimed, coming over to Scarlett who smiled politely, "I'm Madam Malkin. I assume you're here for your Hogwarts robes, dear?" Scarlett nodded. "Follow me, Your Majesty." And Scarlett did follow, Todd at her heels. She was led to the back of the shop where the two boys were looking at her. The blond boy was pale with stormy grey eyes and a pointed face, he seemed familiar but she couldn't figure out who he was. The other boy, with the black hair, had a thin, pale face, bright green eyes and he wore round glasses. He seemed quite shy, the black-haired boy, she didn't know why but he too seemed familiar. Scarlett also guessed that he was either a Half-Blood or a Muggleborn as he wasn't bowing (not that she minded) like the other boy and the other witches in the shop.

Madam Malkin helped Scarlett onto a stool beside the black-haired boy, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. Scarlett looked to the two boys and smiled politely.

"Are you starting Hogwarts too?" she asked. They both nodded, the blond boy looking rather shocked that she was talking to them. "Are you looking forward to it? Todd and I are." Scarlett nodded to Todd who was sat on one of the plush chairs on their left. The black-haired boy cocked his head whilst the blond boy shifted his wide eyes to Todd.

"Is Todd your pet?" asked the green-eyed boy. Scarlett giggled a little while Todd sent the boy an offended look.

"I'll have you know that I am no ones pet!" he snapped and the boy's eyes widened.

"Calm down Todd." soothed Scarlett. Todd huffed and laid down, mumbling to himself about uneducated wizards. "Sorry about him, he's a little sensitive."

"Is that a Vulpez, Your Majesty?" inquired the blond boy.

"He is. He's my closest friend." she replied, looking at the blond boy who still looked a little overwhelmed. "Do either of you play Quidditch?" Scarlett asked, trying to keep the conversation going. She'd never had any other proper friends other than Todd, she wanted to start now- if she could.

"I do!" said the blond boy, smiling proudly. The black-haired boy on the other hand, shook his head and looked down in embarrassment.

"It's a great sport! It really is. You'd enjoy it" she said to the black-haired boy. "My brothers and I play quite often. It's awful that we can't make the house team in our first year, it really is." Scarlett said ruefully, the blond boy nodding in agreement while the black-haired boy looked quite lost. "What position would you play?" she asked the blond boy.

"I wouldn't mind Seeker. I suppose Chaser wouldn't be too bad either" he replied.

"I'd love to be a Chaser!" Scarlett exclaimed, the black-haired boy smiled a little at her excitement.

"Will you try out for your house team next year?" the blond boy asked her.

"Of course! It'll be a bit difficult to convince Mother to allow me to try out but I'll do my best."

"I say, look at that man!" said the blond boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. All three of them looked at the window, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw a giant of a man with a long, shaggy mane of hair and black beetle eyes glinting happily as he grinned at the black-haired boy and pointing at two ice creams.

"That's Hagrid," said the black-haired boy, seeming pleased with himself. "He works at Hogwarts." Scarlett gasped a little when she realised who that was.

"Oh," said the blond boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"No. He's the gamekeeper, my brothers say he's brilliant" said Scarlett, furrowing her brows at the boys tone.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think that's a lie. My parents knew him too, he's very nice apparently" defended Scarlett. Both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin said to the black-haired boy who hopped off the stool. Madam Malkin packed up his robes before continuing on Scarlett's.

"Well, I hope to see you on the train, if not, we'll probably see each other at Hogwarts." Scarlett said waving.

"Bye." replied the black-haired boy. He nodded to the blond haired boy before leaving with Hagrid. Scarlett moved onto his previous stool so that she was beside the blond boy.

"So, what's your name?" asked Scarlett, looking back at the blond-haired boy.

"Draco Malfoy." he said proudly and Scarlett's eyebrows shot up.

"Malfoy? You're father's Lucius and your mother, Narcissa, correct?" she asked. Draco nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett Vandeviere." She reached over to shake his hand but he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on top of it. Shock flickered across her face as she looked between her hand and Draco.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I've been taught how to act accordingly when around Royalty." he said, a pink tinge on his pale cheeks. Scarlett smiled.

"I understand. So which house do you want to be in?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin. Best house in my opinion. What about you?"

"I'm not sure really. All the houses have amazing qualities, I'm not sure where I belong though." she replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What house were your family in?" inquired Draco.

"Well my brothers are in Gryffindor, as was my mother but my father was in Slytherin." Draco raised his pale eyebrows.

"Oh, well I suppose you could be in either" he said and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"You never really know until you get sorted, I suppose, but I'd be happy with any house."

"Your robes are finished, Your Majesty" said Madam Malkin, slipping the robe off Scarlett who thanked her. She made another two copies of the robes and packed them up. Scarlett stepped down from the stool and took the box of robes, paying for them.

"You'd even be happy with Hufflepuff?" Draco asked, his nose crinkling at the very thought/

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with being kind and patient. I'll see you on September 1st, Draco." she said smiling. "Come on Todd, we don't have long until we have to meet my parents." Todd trotted up to Scarlett.

"Bye." said Draco before the two stepped into Diagon Alley. Todd jumped onto Scarlett's shoulder, both thankful nobody even looked their way.

"Well...he seemed nice." Todd muttered sarcastically. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"He was nice enough, I suppose. But I didn't really expect anything less, judging by his father at least." Todd hummed in agreement.

"Shall we get your wand then?" he asked. Scarlett nodded and they went straight to Ollivanders. It was a narrow and shabby shop. The peeling gold letters above the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window. As Scarlett made her way to go inside, a wall suddenly appeared in front of her and she walked right into it, making her stumble back.

"Yer Majesty! I'm sorry!" A loud, gruff voice exclaimed. Scarlett looked up and she saw Hagrid looking down at her fearfully.

"Oh, hello Hagrid."

"I'm sorry, yer Majesty. I'm sorry!" Scarlett placed a comforting hand on his large wrist.

"It's fine, honestly. I was at fault too. Besides, nobody was hurt." said Scarlett. Hagrid smiled down at her and the black-haired boy from earlier stepped out from behind him. "Hello! Fancy seeing you again." The boy waved shyly. "Gosh, I'm awfully rude. I never asked your name!" Scarlett exclaimed, embarrassed by her rudeness. The boy looked at Hagrid for confirmation and he nodded.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Both Scarlett and Todd looked at Harry in shock.

"Well...I didn't expect that one. I'm Scarlett Vandeviere" The two shook hands.

"Why didn't you expect it?" Harry asked awkwardly. Scarlett smiled sadly and moved her hair out of her face to reveal the lightning scar on her forehead.

"I guess I'm kind of your female counterpart." joked Scarlett. Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean...y-you survived Vol- I mean You-Know-Who?" asked Harry. Scarlett nodded.

"Apparently so."

"So, are your parents, you know?" Scarlett shook her head.

"I was with my grandparents that night." Scarlett said sadly. An awkward silence filled the air before Todd broke it.

"Are you going to get your wand too?" Todd asked Harry who nodded. Hagrid looked at Todd in absolute wonder, his beetle eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's go in then, shall we?" Scarlett offered. Both Hagrid and Harry nodded so Scarlett pushed open the door causing a tinkling bell to ring somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, completely empty except for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of Scarlett and Harry's necks prickled. The very dust and silence in there seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. Scarlett, Harry and Todd jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he quickly got off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the dark of the shop.

"Hello," chorused Scarlett, Harry and Todd a little awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Harry Potter and Princess Scarlett." It wasn't a question. "You look very much like your father. It seems only yesterday that they were in here themselves, your parents, buying their first wands. Your mother's, I believe, was nine and a half inches long, swishy, made of Oak, I believe. Nice wand for charm work." he commented. Mr Ollivander moved closer to the two of them. They didn't dare blink. His silvery eyes were pretty creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Twelve inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say you father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr Ollivander was so close to the two that they could feel his breath on their cheeks.

"And that's where..." Mr Ollivander touched Harry and Scarlett's lightning scars with his fingers. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. Scarlett gulped and Todd nudged her head comfortingly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." Mr Ollivander trailed off and to Scarlett and Harry's relief, he spotted Hagrid and started talking to him.

"Was he talking about your parents or mine?" Scarlett asked Harry as seen as Mr Ollivander had only talked about two wands.

"No idea but I assume yours." he replied. They both shrugged and jumped when they saw Mr Ollivander was in front of them again.

"Well, now - Mr Potter, Miss Vandeviere. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which are your wand arms?"

"It's my right" Scarlett told him. Harry, on the other hand, looked lost.

"Er- well, I'm right-handed." said Harry.

"Hold out your arms then. That's it." He measured both Harry and Scarlett from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around their heads. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons, why, we've even used Vulpez fur." He looked at Todd pointedly who smiled a little. "No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr Ollivander glided around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do." he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter, Miss Vandeviere. Try these ones. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible for you, Mr Potter. Oak with unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches. Very pliable for you, Your Majesty. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry and Scarlett took the wands and waved them around but Mr Ollivander snatched them out of their hands almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy" He handed the wand to Harry. "Elm and Vulpez fur. Ten inches. Unyielding." Scarlett took the wand, she looked at Harry and he looked back. They went to wave the wands again but Mr Ollivander snatched them away again.

"Is he going to do this every time?" Todd whispered, Scarlett sent him a look but a small smile grew on her face. Wand after wand was tried but none seemed to work for the two of them. Oddly enough, the more wands the two tried, the happier Mr Ollivander seemed to be. Todd got bored watching Scarlett and Harry try wands so he jumped onto Hagrid's shoulder and decided to chat with him instead who seemed quite enthusiastic to talk with him.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." His voice floated from somewhere within the shelves. "I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combinations." he said, coming out from the shelves, two boxes in hand. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple for you, Mr Potter. And for you, Your Majesty: Oak and phoenix feather, ten and three quarter inches, very pliable" He handed the wands to the two of them. As soon as the wand touched Scarlett's fingers, she felt a sudden spark run up her arm. She waved the wand and a stream of red and gold sparks shot out of the end of it like a firework, illuminating the dark shop. Todd started whooping while Hagrid clapped.

"Oh, bravo!" cried Mr Ollivander, "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..." He took the wands from both Harry and Scarlett and placed them back into their boxes and wrapped them in brown paper, still muttering "Curious...curious..."

Scarlett and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Mr Ollivander looked rather old, it was inevitable that he would start losing his mind a little bit.

"Sorry," said Scarlett, "but what's curious?" Mr Ollivander fixed both Harry and Scarlett with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Your Majesty. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave two other feathers - just two others. One of the others, resides in your wand, Mr Potter. It is very curious indeed that you two should be destined for those wands when its brother - why, its brother gave you those scars." Todd landed on Scarlett's shoulder and gave her a worried but curious look.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you two... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Scarlett shivered a little. Mr Ollivander seemed like a nice man but he was a little odd. Harry and Scarlett paid seven galleons each for their wands and Mr Ollivander bowed to them as they left the shop.

"Wow...he was creepy!" said Todd, shivering a little. Scarlett chuckled and shook her head. Hagrid took out his pocket watch and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Hagrid. What time is it?" She asked.

"Five t' twelve" he replied.

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" exclaimed Scarlett. "It was great to meet you Harry, Hagrid. Hopefully we'll see each other on the train, yes?" she asked hopefully. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully."

"See you at Hogwarts, Hagrid!"

"Bye!" Todd and Scarlett called before running down the street, trying to find Rosa Lee Teabag. They eventually made it before the clock struck twelve. To Scarlett's amazement, her parents had bought her a brown, black and white Screech owl for her birthday so that Todd wouldn't have to deliver all of Scarlett's letters. Scarlett loved the owl and decided to call him Hades. Todd and Scarlett told the family about their day. About Draco Malfoy, about Hagrid, about Harry Potter and what happened in Mr Ollivanders shop. Afterwards, the family returned home and celebrated Scarlett's birthday together. All in all, it was an amazing day and the two companions couldn't wait until September first when they could actually go to Hogwarts. The next few weeks were painfully long but September first did come.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>"Scarlett," someone whispered, "Scarlett, you need to get up" When Scarlett didn't stir they became agitated. "SCARLETT ANASTASIA CORDELIA VANDEVIERE! YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Scarlett's eyes popped open at the loud noise and when she saw Todd looking down at her, she screamed, not expecting to see him. Todd jumped and fell off the bed and landed with a groan. Scarlett stopped screaming and peered over the side of her bed to see Todd laid on his back, glaring up at her.

"Hehe, sorry about that." said Scarlett, picking him up and setting him back on the bed.

"It's fine but you need to go and get ready." Todd told her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're going to Hogwarts today." replied Todd, coolly. Scarlett stopped rubbing her eyes and gaped at Todd in complete shock.

"No way..."

"Way." A knock from the door broke Scarlett out of her shock.

"Yes?" she called.

"Your Highness, your mother asked me to inform you that you must come down for breakfast in ten minutes as you are leaving for the train station in half an hour!" Scarlett's lady-in-waiting, Arabella, called through the door.

"Thank you Arabella, tell her I'll be down soon!" she replied before jumping off the bed and racing into her bathroom. She quickly got washed and freshened herself up before putting on the outfit Arabella had laid out for her. She pulled her hair up into a tidy ponytail and slipped on her shoes. She skipped back into her room to see Hades perched on the windowsill, she smiled and checked her trunk over to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything before whistling Hades over to his cage. He hooted sadly but flew into it, Scarlett closed the door and gave him a few treats to cheer him up.

"Ready to go, Todd?" Scarlett asked, walking to the door with Hades. Todd hopped off the bed and trotted beside her as they made their way downstairs. TThe greeted some of the maids going up to Scarlett, Alexander and Nicholas' rooms to clean them and take their trunks to the parlour. Todd went straight to the dining room for breakfast while Scarlett slipped into the parlour and put Hades' cage on the table and opened it.

"Okay, you can come out but don't leave the room and don't make a mess." Hades hooted and nipped her finger affectionately before she left the room and greeted everyone as she sat down in the dining room.

"Are you all ready to go, sweetheart?" asked Demetri as their breakfast was served.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to go!" she exclaimed happily before tucking into her fruit salad.

"You'll love it," said Nicholas. "Professor Dumbledore's great. He's a little mental but he's great."

"Nicholas!" scolded Cordelia. Scarlett looked over to her and saw she was wearing a floor length, red dress. She then looked at her father and saw he was wearing his black suit except instead of his usual black tie, he was wearing a green one. Scarlett swallowed her food and sat back, looking between her parents with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she inquired. "You're never usually this formal..." Both Demetri and Cordelia smirked.

"We've been invited to Hogwarts for the welcoming feast." said Cordelia, her lips twitching in amusement.

"You're joking?" Scarlett asked with wide eyes. Her parents shook their heads.

"Don't freak out over it, Scar. They came for ours too-" said Nicholas, rubbing her back.

"You were there too" Alexander followed. "Don't you remember? You and Todd spent ages talking to Peeves. Taken a shining to you he has." Todd and Scarlett grinned at each other. They remembered Peeves, he'd told them all about the pranks he'd pulled on the caretaker, Mr Filch. They were pretty funny if they said so themselves.

"Yeah, we remember!" laughed Todd as the rest of the family finished their breakfast. They heard a few pops come from the parlour and then a squawk of outrage.

"I suppose your trunks have been brought down." said Demetri, wiping his mouth with his napkin. House elves came back into the room and took away the plates and bowls after being thanked by the family.

"Your Majesties, it is nearing quarter to eleven." announced Simpson as he entered the room.

"Thank you, Simpson," said Demetri before gesturing to the doors. "Shall we?" Everyone stood up and made for the doors, Todd jumping on Scarlett's shoulder as they entered the parlour to see the three trunks and three owl cages ready to go, the same ten guards that accompany them everywhere were waiting too.

"Alright, your mother and I will go first, then Alex and Nicholas and then Scarlett and Todd, okay?" Everyone nodded in acceptance and the guards floo'ed to the station with the trunks and owls while Simpson stood beside the fireplace with the pot of floo powder. Scarlett and Todd were about ready to burst with excitement; They were finally allowed to go to Hogwarts, they wouldn't be stuck in the palace all day or followed around by guards. They were a little sad to be leaving everyone but it would be nice to get away from everything for a while.

"See you later, Simpson." said Cordelia, patting his arm. Simpson bowed and the two Monarchs floo'ed to the station.

"See you at Christmas, Simpson!" said Nicholas and Alexander.

"Have a good year, Your Majesties and try not to get into too much trouble." said Simpson, smiling. The twins winked before they floo'ed away and Scarlett and Todd smiled at Simpson sadly.

"Take care of yourself, Simpson, we'll see you at Christmas." said Scarlett before hugging him around the middle. Simpson was shocked for a moment before he hugged her back.

"I will, Your Majesty. Have a good time at Hogwarts. I wish you both good luck." They pulled away from each other and Scarlett took a handful of floo powder and waved to Simpson before flooing to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Todd. When they arrived, they both gasped at the sight that beheld them. A scarlet steam engine was waiting at the platform which was packed with people. A sign above the platform read; Hogwarts Express 11 o'clock. Smoke from the train drifted over the heads of the people who had now started to notice who had arrived. Whispers filled the air as everyone stared at the Royal family, a horn blew from somewhere and all the men got down on one knee while the women curtsied, all of them bowing their heads. Scarlett, Alexander and Nicholas plastered smiles on their faces and nodded curtly to the public as they followed their parents who were doing the same.

"The trunks are in this compartment, Your Majesties." said one of the guards, pointing to the empty compartment on the train. Demetri thanked the guard and he walked away, ensuring the safety of the family from afar.

"Come here, you four!" said Cordelia, pulling them in for a hug, kissing all of their heads, "Be good, especially you two." she said pointing to Alexander and Nicholas who put on innocent faces, "We'll see you at the feast." Cordelia released her children and then Demetri stepped up and hugged the twins.

"Be good and work hard," he said. "but try to get at least one prank in on Filch." The twins snickered and promised him that they would before jumping onto the train. Demetri then turned to Scarlett and crouched down in front of her. "Have a good time and make a lot of friends, you'll do brilliantly and don't worry about what house you'll get into, we'll be proud no matter what." He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "But, just for the record...Slytherin's the best house." Cordelia gasped and hit him on the arm making Scarlett and Todd laugh while Demetri put his hands up in surrender.

"I'll see you at the feast." said Scarlett before hugging them both and jumping on the train and going into the compartment where her brothers sat. Todd jumped onto the seat beside Scarlett and looked out the window as the whistle blew, signalling that the train was leaving. The three heirs stuck their heads out of the window and started waving at their parents as the train started moving, who, like all the other parents, were shouting farewell's to their children. Cordelia was dabbing away her tears with her handkerchief while Demetri rubbed her back in comfort. The platform eventually disappeared from sight as the train sped round the corner. The three heirs and Todd fell back into their seats and sighed.

"Hogwarts, here we come." said Nicholas, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

"Filch is going to have a breakdown when he sees you two arrive. All three Vandeviere children and their faithful companion at Hogwarts? He'll cry himself to sleep at night!" Alexander said dramatically making everyone laugh. The compartment door was suddenly thrown open to reveal two identical twin boys with fiery red hair and wide grins.

"Fred! George! Good to see you!" Nicholas exclaimed, gesturing for them to come in. Scarlett and Todd shuffled over so they could sit down.

"How was the rest of your summer?" asked Alexander.

"Alright, I suppose-" said Fred.

"-Percy wouldn't shut up about being a Prefect though." followed George, rolling his eyes. The Vandeviere twins laughed at their friends' expense.

"Oh, shut up you two." grumbled Fred. Scarlett giggled and the twins jumped, only just realising she was there.

"We're Fred and George Weasley." The twins said in unison as they composed themselves. Scarlett grinned at them.

"I'm Scarlett and this is Todd." she replied, stroking Todd's tail. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." The twins grinned cheekily.

"All bad things we hope." said George, winking.

"If you consider amazing pranks as bad, then yes, all bad." said Todd, the Weasley twins looked at him (as most people do) in shock.

"Y-you're a- you're a Vulpez?" stuttered Fred. Todd nodded.

"Wicked!" they said in unison. The Royals and Todd laughed at the twins' expressions.

"Speaking of wicked," piped George, "Lee Jordan's bringing a giant tarantula down here in a bit/" Scarlett and Todd's eyes widened and they got up instantly.

"Yeah...I'm not staying if a spider is coming down here." said Todd, shivering at the thought.

"I second that!" said Scarlett.

"Awh, come on, it's just a spider." said Alexander. The two shook their heads defiantly.

"No way. We're leaving" said Scarlett, she and Todd walked to the door. "It was nice meeting you two but, you know...spiders" The Weasley twins laughed and shook their heads.

"You're like our brother, Ron, he hates spiders-" said Fred.

"-loathes them." followed George, "He's down at the end of the train with Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Todd asked. The twins nodded. Scarlett and Todd grinned at each other.

"See you later!" cried Scarlett before running out of the compartment with Todd and going straight to the back of the train. They looked through every compartment until they found the one with two boys inside, one with messy black hair and the other with fiery red hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Scarlett slid open the door making both boys look at her. When Harry saw who it was, his face lit up.<p>

"Harry!" exclaimed Scarlett. She practically tackled Harry into a hug making him laugh.

"Scarlett!" Harry hugged her back and they pulled away and grinned at each other. Todd jumped on Harry's shoulder and waved with his paw. "Hi Todd" Scarlett turned to look at the other boy and saw he was gawking at Scarlett.

Scarlett smiled at Ron who still looking shocked. "You're Ron Weasley, aren't you?" she asked, Ron nodded. "I'm Scarlett Vandeviere and that's Todd." she introduced. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking her hand, Ron scrambled to the floor and went on one knee, bowing his head.

"Y-your Majesty" he said quietly. Scarlett shook her head and kneeled in front of him.

"You don't need to bow for me, Ron." she said. Ron kept his head bowed.

"But you're the Princess." Scarlett laughed a little.

"Yes, that's true but if I'm honest, I'd prefer to be your friend rather than your superior." Ron lifted his head and looked at her in shock.

"Me? You want to be my friend?" he asked in utter disbelief. Scarlett nodded and stood back up and sat beside Harry, folding her hands in her lap. Ron scrambled up and sat in his seat, his face red.

"Of course I want to be your friend! If that's alright with you, of course." Scarlett's cheeks went a little red with embarrassment, hoping she hadn't sounded too desperate.

"I wouldn't mind at all." They smiled at each other and Todd cheered.

"Yey, new friends!" Scarlett, Ron and Harry raised an eyebrow at Todd who was still grinning.

"You're a Vulpez?" Ron asked. Todd nodded proudly.

"Yep."

"What exactly is a Vulpez?" asked Harry who looked incredibly confused.

"We're magical creatures with the ability to take any form except a human one. We have our original forms, like mine is a fox but I could turn into any other creature. I can also create shields and heal a lot quicker and, obviously, I can talk" explained Todd. Harry looked impressed.

"When you say you can create shields, what type of shields do you mean?" Harry questioned. Todd looked in thought for a moment.

"Well I've only really put up protective shields so that nothing can touch you but I suppose I could put up other shields, I've never really tried." Todd shrugged and Ron's eyes widened.

"Do you think you could transform into a different animal? I've always wanted to see!" Todd smirked and jumped off Harry's shoulder and landed on the floor. His body then started to grow and his fur started to change colour, he started to grow more fur and his face changed shape until a fully grown, male lion was stood in front of them.

"Wow." whispered Harry.

"That's bloody brilliant!" said Ron, astounded by what he was seeing. "Try another one!"

"Turn into a hyena, Todd. It's really funny" Scarlett told the boys. Todd turned into a hyena and started laughing maniacally. They all started laughing at the sound and for the hour, they laughed at the different things Todd could turn into. At one point, a girl walked past and saw Todd as a tiger and she screamed so loudly that the four of them couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes. Scarlett and Todd decided they would stay with Harry and Ron for the rest of the journey so the two boys helped her bring her trunk and owl to the compartment. The four got to know each other quite well for only being on the train together for an hour. Harry and Ron asked Scarlett a lot of questions about what it was like to be Royalty and she answered as best she could.

Around half past twelve there was a loud clattering sound outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and asked "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Harry leapt to his feet and went to the door, Todd transformed back into his fox form and jumped onto Harry's shoulder to see the choice.

Ron's ears went pink and he looked down in embarrassment, "I've brought sandwiches." he muttered. Scarlett furrowed her brows and stood up to look at what was on the trolley.

"Would you like anything, Ron? They've literally got everything" said Scarlett. Ron went bright red and shook his head. Alex and Nick had told her about the Weasley family, they weren't the richest family in the world but they were extremely kind and very family-orientated. Scarlett knew the only reason Ron wasn't getting anything was because didn't have anything to pay for it which made her incredibly sad, so she decided to buy several of the things available. As did Harry. She bought Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Drooble's, Liquorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs and her and Todd's favourites, Cauldron Cakes. She paid the lady and sat down. Ron's eyes bugged when Harry and Scarlett tipped everything in-between them.

"Pick what you want, Ron" said Scarlett before taking a bite out of a Cauldron Cake and giving the rest to Todd.

"You don't have to take pity on me Scarlett." said Ron. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I'm not taking pity on you, I'm offering you some of my food because your my friend. Besides, Todd and I can't go through all this together." Ron looked at her and she beamed at him.

"Yeah, have a Pasty!" said Harry, throwing him one. He still looked a little reluctant but Todd landed on his head and leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

"You know you want to!" he sang. Ron laughed and thanked them before tucking into the pasty. They were all at ease, sharing the food and talking about what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts.

"What are these?" asked Harry, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No," said Ron.

"It's just a spell" said Scarlett.

"But see what card it is, I'm missing Agrippa" said Ron.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy" Ron explained. "Do you collect cards?" he asked Scarlett who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm missing loads though, I really want a Morgana card." she replied. Harry opened his and Scarlett saw that it was Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa?" Scarlett gave Ron a frog and opened her own, she groaned when she saw who it was.

"Who'd you get?" asked Ron.

"My father." she grumbled, Todd laughed from his place beside Ron and continued eating his third Cauldron Cake. "You can have him if you want, Harry, to start your collection." Harry smiled gratefully at her and took the card. He read the back of his Dumbledore card, turned it over and gasped when he saw that Dumbledore was no longer there.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day." said Todd, chocolate around his muzzle making Scarlett giggle.

"He'll be back. No! I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her...do you want her, Scarlett?" asked Ron. Scarlett's eyes lit up.

"Please." Ron handed her the card. "Swap!" Scarlett said, throwing Ron another frog.

"You know, in the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they?" Scarlett and Ron asked, sounding amazed.

"What, they don't move at all?" asked Todd. Harry shook his head. "Weird..." The quartet sat quietly, eating their sweets happily. Harry had already started to build up his collection, Scarlett's parents and grandparents among his cards. Scarlett went to pick up a Liquorice Wand when she saw Harry was opening a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. " when they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckoned he had a bogey-flavoured one once" Todd and Scarlett crinkled their noses at the thought. Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into the corner of it.

"Blearrgh - see? Sprouts."

"That's nasty" commented Todd. Despite the disgusting flavours, they had a fun time daring each other to eat certain ones which would definitely taste horrible. Ron ended up eating a grass-flavoured one, Todd ate a baked bean-flavoured one, Scarlett got sardine and Harry was unlucky enough to get a pepper-flavoured one.

They were now well away from London, the countryside was flying past the window and they could see woods, rivers and dark green hills which Scarlett thought looked incredibly beautiful, it reminded her of the view she got from the palace gardens.

There was a knock on the door and a round-faced boy stepped inside looking like he was about to cry.

"Sorry," he said. "but have you seen a toad at all?"

"No, sorry." said Scarlett, the boy looked at her with a mix of amazement and sadness.

"I've lost him!" he wailed. "He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." said Harry reassuringly.

"Yes," said the boy sadly. "well, if you see him..." He left before he finished his sentence.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers so I can't talk" Todd snorted, they all looked at the rat sleeping on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." Ron rummaged around his trunk and pulled out a battered-looking wand, it was chipped and something white was glinting out the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" Ron went to wave his wand but the compartment door slid open to reveal the boy from before and a girl none of them had seen before, she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy voice and her hair was bushy and brown and she had rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron. The girl took no notice of what he had said and instead stared at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" she said, sitting down beside Ron who looked taken aback. Ron looked at Scarlett who nodded in encouragement.

"Er- all right." He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"**Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,  
>Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!<strong>"

Ron waved his wand but nothing happened, Scabbers stayed grey.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." she said. Todd jumped onto Scarlett shoulder and sat down.

"Oh has it?" he whispered to Scarlett, mocking the girl. Scarlett rolled her eyes and sent him a look.

"Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she said quickly, Scarlett blinked. Wow, this girl is a fast talker, she thought.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Scarlett Vandeviere," said Scarlett.

"and I'm Todd." finished Todd. Hermione looked between Harry, Todd and Scarlett with wide eyes.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." she listed. Harry and Scarlett looked at each other and then back at Hermione.

"Are we?" they asked.

"And of course, I've read all about your family, Your Majesty" she said, looking at Scarlett before she went bright red and stood up and curtsied. "How awful of me, I never thought I'd meet Royalty. Wizarding Royalty no less. Is it true you're related to Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione inquired, Scarlett smiled a little.

"Yes, it's true and you really don't have to curtsy." she replied.

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty," Hermione sat down once again. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad ... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. Nice meeting you, Your Majesty." And then she left, taking Neville with her.

"Well she was very..." Todd said, trying to find the right words.

"Upbeat?" offered Scarlett.

"Bossy? Irritating? Full of herself?" said Ron through gritted teeth. Harry and Scarlett snickered at Ron's choices of words.

"All of the above, I think." joked Todd. The four of them laughed.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, he chucked his wand back into his trunk and glared at it. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked the two of them.

"Gryffindor." they said together. Ron had a gloomy look on his face.

"Mum and dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Scarlett furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" she asked.

"Isn't that the house that Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, flopping back into his seat.

"I still don't understand what's so bad about Slytherin" Scarlett piped up.

"Every dark wizard or witch has been in Slytherin. They're evil." Ron said.

"No they aren't. My father was in Slytherin and so was my grandfather and they weren't evil," Scarlett told them. "I think people who chose the wrong path have given Slytherin a bad name."

"Maybe." said Ron, still looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to relieve the awkwardness in the compartment. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. Todd curled up on Scarlett's lap and decided to sleep for the rest of the journey. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with Muggles, have you heard about it, Scarlett?" Ron asked.

"Someone tried to rob a high-security vault, didn't they?" she said, Ron nodded.

"Really? What happened to them?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. Father says it must've been a powerful Dark Wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd about it." said Scarlett, shrugging. "Of course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Scarlett rolled her eyes and tucked into the final Cauldron Cake without Todd noticing. Ron then started talking about Quidditch and of course, Harry didn't know anything about Quidditch so the two of them explained exactly what it was, they were going over the finer points of the game when the door slid open. Half expecting Hermione Granger and Neville, they turned towards the door, letting out a sigh of annoyance. Much to their surprise, three boys entered and Scarlett recognised the one stood at the front as Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter and the Princess are in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco looked pointedly at Harry who nodded.

"Yes." said Harry. Scarlett and Harry looked at the two boys on either side of Draco, they looked extremely mean, almost like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly when he noticed where Scarlett and Harry were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco sent a small smile to Scarlett who returned it before looking back at Harry. Ron let out a snort and Draco narrowed his stormy eyes at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco sneered. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Scarlett gasped in horror at what she was hearing. How dare he! Before she could say anything, Draco turned back to Harry and began to speak.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. I see you've already picked some of your friends wisely." Draco said, gesturing to Scarlett who fixed him with a cold glare. "But you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake but Harry didn't take it making Scarlett smirk.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said coolly. Draco's pale cheeks went a little pink.

"I'd be careful if I was you, Potter. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Scarlett, Harry and Ron stood up. Todd, who had woken up when the boys walked in was stood in front of Scarlett.

"Say that again," said Ron.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco challenged.

"That's enough, Draco. How dare you comment on somebody else's family, who, for your information, are very lovely." Scarlett said, looking at Draco in disgust. Draco looked at her in shock and some sort of emotion flashed in his eyes but it was so quick that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Unless you get out now." said Harry in reply to Draco.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." said Draco, looking away from Scarlett who's glare darkened. Goyle reached towards a pile of Chocolate Frogs beside Ron - Ron leapt forward to stop him but before Ron so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a loud yell.

Todd had jumped up from the floor and bit into Goyle's arm. Goyle started to swing Todd around, trying to get him off of his arm but Todd wouldn't budge. He eventually let go and Scarlett caught him before he hit the window and held him to her protectively when Crabbe made a move towards her. Before he could move any closer, Draco put a hand on chest and sent him a dark look.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped. Todd growled at Crabbe and Goyle who were glaring back. Todd jumped out of Scarlett's arms and transformed into a lion, roaring loudly at them. Crabbe and Goyle sprinted out of the compartment in fear but Draco stopped at the door and gave Scarlett an apologetic look before running off. She pretended she hadn't seen it and instead, placed a comforting hand on Todd's back who was still growling. Todd transformed back and not a second later, Hermione Granger came into the compartment. Scarlett picked up Todd and ignored everything Harry, Ron and Hermione were saying and instead, looked Todd over, checking he was alright, which, thankfully, he was.

Ron finished what he was saying to Harry about the Malfoy's and turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" he asked.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione exclaimed. Scarlett snorted.

"Todd was the one fighting, not us" she said. Todd licked her cheek making her giggle. Ron chuckled at Scarlett's comment but glowered at Hermione.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" he asked.

"All right" she said, "I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," she said in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She left and Ron glared at her. If looks could kill...

"I'm going to go and get changed" Scarlett said, rummaging through her trunk to find her uniform. "See you in a bit. Todd, try not to bite anyone else." Todd rolled his eyes while Ron and Harry nodded in acceptance. Scarlett walked down the hallway, towards the bathroom. When she got there, she stepped inside and quickly got changed, luckily, there was enough space and it wasn't at all dirty. Scarlett folded her things and went back to the compartment to see the boys already dressed, Todd laid beside Harry with his head in his lap.

"Looking sharp, boys" she teased as she walked back in. Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes while Todd muttered a 'Hello'.

"You look nice" said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement and Scarlett blushed a little.

"Thanks" she replied before packing her things away into her trunk. She gave Hades another treat and sat beside Ron.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Butterfly's erupted inside Scarlett's stomach and she saw Harry and Ron looked just as nervous, even Todd looked nervous and he wasn't going to be sorted or anything. Scarlett threw on her robe and Harry and Ron filled their pockets with the remaining sweets. Scarlett put Todd on her shoulder and the four of them joined the throng of people in the corridor. The train slowed right down and eventually stopped. They had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>As soon as the train stopped, people pushed their way onto the platform. As they stepped off, Scarlett, Harry and Ron shivered due to the cold, night air. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Scarlett heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry? Yer Majesty?" Scarlett, Harry and Todd grinned at the sight of Hagrid.<p>

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" The first-years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path, nothing could be seen either side of them, it was a little unnerving. Todd was still perched on Scarlett's shoulder, trying to see if he could get sight of anything before anyone else but his attempts seemed futile. The only way he would be able to see anything was if he flew above the trees that surrounded them and he wasn't really willing to do that.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here." Everyone let out a sound of amazement at the sight before them. The narrow path had led up to the edge of a large, black lake. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with may turrets and towers. It was magnificent, Scarlett had never seen anything like it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats floating atop the black lake. Harry and Ron got on one boat and Scarlett and Todd sat behind them. The other first-years clambered into the boats and sat a little uncomfortable, worried by the unsteadiness of them. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" The fleet of boats lurched forward and began to move across the lake, Todd looked at his reflection in the water but quickly looked back up when he saw the impressive castle towering overhead as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bowed their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, they reached an underground harbour and scrambled off the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid who was checking the boats as first-years got off.

"Trevor!" cried Neville, holding out his hands as Hagrid plonked the slimy creature down. They followed Hagrid up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid's lamp. They eventually made it onto grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked. When Neville nodded, he raised his fist and knocked three times on the door. The door swung open and a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there with a very stern face.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid. Todd and Scarlett smiled, they'd remembered Professor McGonagall from three years ago when they'd come to Alexander and Nicholas' sorting. She was very nice to them from what they remembered.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she said, pulling the door wide open. The Entrance Hall was gigantic, the stone walls were lit with fiery torches, the ceiling was so high up that you couldn't even see it and the marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and the voices of hundreds of students floated through the closed door. Professor McGonagall led them into a small chamber to the side of the hall, they had to crowd in, a little too close for comfort. Todd, much to Scarlett's dismay, had to stand on her head so that he wouldn't get squashed, she did look a little stupid with a fox on her head. Someone's arm brushed against Scarlett's, she turned to see who it was and saw none other than Draco Malfoy giving her a bright smile, the brightest she'd ever seen from him but his earlier actions weren't forgotten, she frowned and turned away from him, focusing on Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, her Scottish accent shining through. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly and I must press that you all be on your best behaviour as we are joined by some very important guests tonight." The other first-years began to whisper and gossip about who it might be while Todd and Scarlett stayed silent, already knowing who it was."Silence! As I was saying - before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in you house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has it's own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." Todd leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Scarlett and smirked making her smother her laugh by biting her lip, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour! I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked pointedly at a few people, Harry and Ron being two of them. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" said Professor McGonagall before leaving.

"Geez, she seems a lot stricter than when we first met her" said Todd, hopping back onto Scarlett's shoulder.

"Yeah well...we weren't students then" said Scarlett.

"Ooh, do you think I could get sorted?" he asked and Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, maybe privately. I mean, you're not going to be a proper student, are you?" replied Scarlett.

"Suppose so." The two friends jumped about a foot in the air when several people screamed. They turned around and saw about twenty ghosts come through the back wall. They were all pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room, chatting to each other, not even sparing the first-years a second glance. Some ghosts started talking to students but Scarlett and Todd jumped again when a ghost wearing a ruff and tights stopped in front of them.

"Merlin's beard! Princess Scarlett, it is an honour," he said, bowing deeply. Scarlett suppressed a groan as the other first-years gasped and started whispering again. Scarlett decided to be polite and instead smiled at the ghost. "About to be sorted, Your Majesty?" Scarlett nodded. "Well, I hope you make it into my house, Your Majesty"

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start" One by one, the ghosts all bowed to Scarlett and floated through the wall. Harry chuckled a little at Scarlett's relieved face making her whack him on the arm.

"Shut up, Harry!" He suppressed his laugh and they both looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Now, form a line," said Professor McGonagall. "and follow me" Scarlett got in line behind Harry and they walked back through the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Scarlett felt excited, nervous and terrified all at once, she was used to public appearances but this was completely different. This sorting was about to determine where she would spend the next seven years and who she will be spending it with and it will also reveal exactly who she was.

The Hall was beyond anything Scarlett had imagined. The whole room was illuminated by thousands of candles which were floating above four, long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid out with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another large table where the teachers and Scarlett's parents were sitting. More whispers erupted from the first-years at the sight of them, Scarlett looked for her brothers and eventually found them giving her thumbs up and waving with the Weasley twins. Professor McGonagall led the first-years to the front of the Hall, near the Teachers table so that they were facing the teachers. Todd bent his head down to Scarlett's ear and whispered:

"Good luck, you'll be fine" He nudged her head with his and licked her cheek before transforming into a bird and flying over to King Demetri and Queen Cordelia, he landed on Demetri's chair and transformed back, bowing to the two of them. Scarlett's parents greeted him and stroked his fur before looking back to the first-years. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stood in front of them. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat that looked frayed and extremely dirty. Scarlett recognised it as the Sorting Hat and her heart jumped as she became more nervous. There was silence for a moment and then a rip near the brim opened like a wide mouth and the hat started to sing:

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a thinking cap<strong>"

The whole Hall burst into applause and Scarlett laughed a little, the song was incredibly funny.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?" Ron whispered to Harry and Scarlett. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Scarlett giggled at how outrageous it sounded. Scarlett looked up to her parents and saw them smiling at her, she looked over their outfits again and realised the significance of the colours. Her mother was wearing her red dress as she was once a Gryffindor and most probably wanted her daughter in that house whereas her father was wearing his emerald-green tie instead of his black one to symbolise Slytherin, his old house and just as obviously as her mother, the house he wanted Scarlett to go into. Well played, thought Scarlett, well played.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll or parchment and Scarlett's stomach dropped. This was it.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of the line and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head but it fell right over her eyes. There was a moments pause.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!**" screamed the hat, the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as Hannah made her way over to it. Multiple first-years went after Hannah and every single house gained a student.

"Granger, Hermione" said Professor McGonagall. Hermione bolted to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" shouted the hat. Ron groaned and Harry and Scarlett laughed a little. He really didn't like her. More students were called.

"Malfoy, Draco" Draco swaggered to the stool and the hat had barely touched his head when is shouted, "**SLYTHERIN!**" He smirked and walked to the Slytherin table who were cheering. The amount of first-years was becoming less and less as the Sorting continued and then Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Harry!" The hall burst into more whispers and tried to get a good look at him as the hat was placed on his head. It sat there for a while until it screamed, "**GRYFFINDOR!**" The floor seemed to shake due to the sound the Gryffindor table was producing. Ron and Scarlett cheered and clapped for him as he went to sit down nervously. They also laughed when they saw their brothers yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Absolutely insane" commented Scarlett. The Sorting continued and after Lisa Turpin was placed in Ravenclaw, Scarlett knew it wouldn't be long until she was called. And she was right.

"Vandeviere, Scarlett" called Professor McGonagall. Scarlett gulped and looked at her parents once more who gave her encouraging smiles and her father winked at her. She sat on the stool and the whole hall went silent as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"**Ah,**" said a small voice in her ear. "**You're Majesty. I have waited a long time for this day. You're difficult to place, very difficult. You're intelligent, there's no doubt about that and it seems you're extremely kind and loyal, something which is hard to find these days if I do say so myself. You're definitely courageous, oh yes, very brave indeed and born to be a leader, of course,**" Scarlett's anxiety was building. The hat was listing traits from all four houses, it wasn't giving a specific house. "**But I see you're cunning too, sly even, perhaps that fox of yours has rubbed off on you. Hmm, yes, you're determined to make your family proud yet you are stubborn. I have faith, Your Majesty, that you will succeed in anything you set your heart on and before I give you your house, I wish you luck for the future. Better be...SLYTHERIN!**"

The Hall was deathly silent and then the Slytherin table exploded with cheers, even the other houses were cheering. Alexander and Nicholas were the loudest on the Gryffindor table and her father and Todd were cheering from the Teacher's table. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her head and Scarlett stood and made her way over to the Slytherin table who all stood and bowed before welcoming her to the house, a lot more politely than she expected. She felt a weight on her shoulder and saw that it was Todd, he raised his paw and Scarlett high-fived him. Scarlett was beckoned over to a group of older Slytherins and she also saw the Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were among them. She sat in between two boys, the first was...well we wasn't the best looking boy in the world. He had crooked teeth and dark eyes. On the other side of her sat a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain and Chaser. Nice to have you join Slytherin, Your Majesty." said the odd looking boy, he stuck out his hand to shake instead of bowing which made Scarlett want to cheer.

"I'm Adrian Pucey, I play Chaser." Scarlett shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlett Vandeviere." she said.

"I'm Todd." Todd said, still sitting on Scarlett's shoulder.

"A Vulpez? Impressive, I've never seen one in real life." said Adrian.

"Yeah...I'm pretty awesome" said Todd, Scarlett rolled her eyes while Adrian and Marcus laughed.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Todd." said Marcus, Todd smirked and they all turned back to the Sorting Hat and saw Ron sitting down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat down on his head, it was literally on his head for a second before it declared him a Gryffindor. Scarlett and Todd whooped loudly earning shocked looks from the Slytherin table. To Todd and Scarlett's surprise, Blaise Zabini was declared a Slytherin and came to sit with the same group that they sat with. The two of them greeted Blaise warmly, he was a family friend as his father was Alexander's godfather and a close friend to Demetri.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Scarlett saw a man stand up, he had a long, crooked nose and wore half-moon glasses, he lad long, flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. She recognised him immediately as Albus Dumbledore, he beamed at the students and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and Scarlett leaned towards Marcus.

"Is he a bit mad?" she whispered, Marcus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, he's a little- he's a little mad but you get used to it after a while" Marcus said before putting some potatoes on his plate. Scarlett was confused about where he'd gotten them from, and then she turned and saw piles of food on the table. Anything you could ever imagine was on the table; pork chops, steak, chicken, potatoes, carrots, peas, lamb chops, beef, sausages, bacon, Yorkshire pudding, gravy and countless others.

"Merlin save my soul" said Todd as he ogled the food, he went for a big piece of steak but before he could reach it, Scarlett grabbed him and sat him in between herself and Adrian.

"I get that you're an animal, Todd, I do. But please, for the sake of my sanity could you please not act like one?" Todd huffed.

"Fine but I still want some steak" he grumbled, Adrian laughed and put a steak on the plate that had appeared for Todd. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"So, Your Majesty-" stared Marcus but Scarlett quickly cut him off.

"Please, call me Scarlett" she said, Marcus raised an eyebrow, "You can all call me Scarlett, it will probably get a bit boring calling me 'Your Majesty' all the time"

"You're not at all how I expected you to be" said Marcus. Scarlett, who was putting a pork chop onto her plate gave him a confused look.

"How so?" she asked, putting more food on hers and Todd's plates.

"Well, I kind of expected you to be really arrogant, you know, showing off the fact that you're Royalty" Marcus said shrugging, some of the other Slytherins hummed in agreement but looked a little wary of what Scarlett would say. Instead of shouting at them like they'd expected, she started laughing.

"Really? That's what you thought?" she asked, her cheeks red as she tried to regain her breath.

"Yeah" said some of the Slytherins in unison.

"I can promise you, that will never happen" she reassured before eating some of her steak.

"Well that's good. So...Scarlett, do you play Quidditch at all?" asked a boy called Terrence Higgs who introduced himself as the Seeker.

"Yeah, I play it as much as I can. I usually play with my brothers when they come home during breaks" said Scarlett before eating some more of her food.

"What position do you usually play?" inquired Adrian.

"Chaser, that's the only one I ever want to play. I'm no good at anything else. I tried Seeker once and that didn't go very well" Todd coughed to cover up his snort and Scarlett glared at him.

"Didn't go very well?" laughed Todd, "Scarlett...you crashed through the palace window!" Everyone who heard Todd laughed, loudly. Scarlett's face went bright red but she chuckled a little and shook her head.

"Yes...mother wasn't too happy, was she?" she giggled. Their conversation turned to the recent game between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons in which the Chudley Cannons thrashed Puddlemere.

"It was just embarrassing, though," said Theodore Nott. "I mean, 30-170?"

"You have to admit, it was pretty tense those last five minutes. If Cromley (Puddlemere Seeker) had caught that Snitch they would've won" said Miles Bletchley (Slytherin Keeper).

"That may be true, Bletchley but Cromley just wasn't good enough, I reckon he's going to retire soon." said Marcus.

"I have to agree," said Todd. "I reckon he'll retire after this coming World Cup, there's no way he'll miss out on that."

"He's just gotten out of hospital, hasn't he?" Scarlett asked before drinking some Pumpkin juice.

"Yeah but he was in a few years ago too and he caught the Snitch in the first ten minutes of the game after he came out of hospital then." Draco told her. "I reckon he's just getting too old now." For the first time since the train, Scarlett smiled at him.

"I suppose...It's unfortunate, really, he's had a really good career." They continued their conversation and moved on to dessert. Scarlett and Todd felt at ease with the Slytherins. They knew they all had their personal beliefs that weren't exactly fair but they were a lot nicer than what everyone had said about them. Her own brothers had called them 'A right nasty bunch' but in reality, they weren't actually that bad. Even the Slytherin ghost 'The Bloody Baron' wasn't that bad, a little gloomy but still polite.

"Scarlett!" two voices shouted, she turned to see her brothers coming towards her. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, what do you need?" she asked, wiping her fingers with her napkin.

"Mother and father want to speak to us." Alex said, pointing to the Teachers table where their parents were talking animatedly with Dumbledore.

"About?" she asked. The boys shrugged.

"No idea." they said. "They probably just want to say goodbye." said Nicholas.

"Alright, let's go," she said getting up. "See you in a bit. Todd are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

"Stay here. I'll come over if they need me to" he replied, Scarlett nodded and followed her brothers up to the Teachers table. Some of the students stopped what they were doing and watched to see what was happening. They stopped in front of their parents, Alexander and Nicholas bowed and Scarlett curtsied before standing up straight. As Scarlett straightened up, she felt a shooting pain in her head making her stumble back a little. Her brothers grabbed her arms and steadied her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked worriedly. Scarlett nodded wordlessly and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." she said before focusing on their parents.

"Are you sure you're alright, Darling? You're looking a little pale." said Cordelia, worry shining in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. I promise. What did you want to see us about?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you on getting into Slytherin and say a proper goodbye before you have to go to your dormitories" said Demetri, he beckoned Scarlett over as he stood up and kissed her head lovingly. Scarlett's face went bright red when she realised that the whole school was probably looking at them. "I'm very proud. Of course, I would be proud of you no matter where you went but my own house, well done, Princess" Cordelia pursed her lips in irritation at her husbands blatant gloating before kissing her daughters cheek once Demetri had let go of her.

"Well done, Love, they aren't giving you any grief are they?" Cordelia asked, Scarlett shook her head.

"No, they're very nice actually." Alex and Nick snorted as they looked away from Demetri.

"Slytherins 'nice'? Are you joking?" Nick laughed.

"Slytherins aren't nice. I mean, look at father!" said Alex. Dumbledore chuckled from his seat beside Demetri

"Why you little-" the twins bolted back to the Gryffindor table laughing before Demetri could finish his sentence. Scarlett and Cordelia barked out a laugh when they saw Demetri glaring at the twins.

"Anyway. Don't forget to write to us regularly to let us know how everything is going, wish Todd luck from us and take no notice of anyone who decides to be horrible, I know that a few of the students' parents don't approve of our ruling." said Cordelia, Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess they're just going to have to suck it up, aren't they? Because I doubt we're going to stop ruling any time soon." she said. Demetri laughed while Cordelia shook her head in amusement.

"That's my girl!" Demetri exclaimed before kissing her head again. "Now, off you go, looks like Todd's made a few friends." Scarlett looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Todd talking animatedly with the group she'd been sat with.

"You know, I'm not sure whether the fact that Todd can talk is a positive or a negative thing" Scarlett murmured. Her parents chuckled before sending on her way. As she left, she looked down the Teacher's table and locked eyes with a man with greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose who was both looking at her and talking to a man in a turban. An explosion of pain erupted in her head, exactly where her scar was. She clamped a hand over her scar and looked at the teacher with a horrified expression before hurrying back over to the Slytherin table, rubbing her throbbing scar to try and relieve the pain.

"Are you okay Scarlett?" asked Draco as she sat down. "You look a little pale" Scarlett looked back up to the teacher and saw that he was still looking at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a headache." she looked away from the teacher and sent a small smile to Draco who looked at her suspiciously. The puddings from the table disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again and the hall went silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." he started. "First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed over to the Weasley and Vandeviere twins. Wonder why...

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Awh, that sucks." moaned Todd. Adrian looked down at him with furrowed brows.

"Todd...you can't do magic." he said.

"Oh yeah!" Scarlett, who hadn't even been looking at Todd, shook her head at his moment of stupidity. One of a kind, she thought.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"How cheerful," said Scarlett and Todd, they grinned at each other, "jinx! Jinx again!" They laughed quietly while the Slytherins around them looked at them with raised eyebrows but the two of them didn't notice in the slightest.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Grins lit up Scarlett and Todd's faces, Alex and Nick had taught them the song last year. Most of the Slytherins groaned making it all the more funnier. Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon shot out of the end, it rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune!" said Dumbledore. "And off we go!"

Todd jumped onto Scarlett's shoulders and they decided to sing the song with the tune from Thriller, a Muggle song they'd heard recently and then they, like the rest of the school, bellowed:

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bear and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<strong>'

People finished at different times until the Vandeviere and Weasley twins were left singing to the funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last lines with his wand and when they finished he clapped the loudest out of everybody.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Everyone stood up and Marcus and Adrian led Scarlett, Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to the Slytherin common room which was deep in the dungeons, they followed behind the prefects who were shouting for them to keep up. They eventually stopped at a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"The password is Royalty" said the prefect. Scarlett's jaw dropped and she looked at Adrian with a disbelieving expression.

"He's joking, right?" she asked, Adrian shook his head and pointed to the wall that was now sliding open.

"Don't be too shocked by it," said Terrence. "You're family is related to Slytherin himself. In our first year, the password was Vandeviere"

"Merlin" Scarlett muttered as they walked in. The common room was pretty impressive. It was a low, long underground room with smooth stone walls and ceiling, on which round, greenish lamps were hanging from chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, in front of the fire were several green armchairs and sofas. To the left of them, on a higher platform were several tables and chairs.

"Wow." said Scarlett, looking around.

"Boys, your dormitories are on the first floor to your left, girls the same on your right. Sleep well." said the prefect before walking up the stairs. Several of the Slytherins made their way up to their rooms, Adrian, Marcus, Terrence stayed as did Draco, Blaise, Scarlett and Todd. They sat around the fire and Todd curled up on Scarlett's lap and the seven of them talked about their families. None of them were really cheerful except Scarlett and Blaise's. Draco, Adrian and Marcus were expected to do a lot of things and their parents sounded very strict, it was sad really. Eventually, Scarlett grew tired and Todd was starting to fall asleep so she picked him up and bade her new friends good night before heading up to her room. The room had six four-poster beds hung with dark green and silver curtains and bedsheets. When she entered there were five other girls there and they stopped talking when she walked in.

"Hi," she said shyly, putting Todd on her bed. "I'm Scarlett." she said.

"Hello," they all said except from a girl with a brown bob, dark brown hair and a hard, pug-face who looked her up and down.

"You're the Princess, aren't you?" she asked, Scarlett nodded.

"That's me." The girl let out a small snort and folded her arms.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." she said snottily.

"Nice to meet you" Scarlett said politely. Pansy smirked.

"I know." she said before turning away. Scarlett raised her eyebrows at the girls attitude. This is going to be interesting, Scarlett thought before getting changed into her pyjamas. She learnt the four other girls were called Tracey Davies, Millicent Bulstrode, Alyssa Aldren and Daphne Greengrass who were all quite nice. Scarlett sat on her bed, Todd laid beside her fast asleep, trying to block out Pansy's constant talking about herself. A sudden tapping on the window made Scarlett look up to see an owl pecking the window, a letter in its beak. The other girls seemed to notice it too as Tracey got up and opened the window for the bird, she took the letter from it and it flew off. Tracey looked at the front of it and then looked at Scarlett.

"It's for you" she said, bringing it over. Scarlett thanked her and turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped into it. She frowned and opened it, the letter read:

'**Dear Miss Vandeviere,**

Your parents have informed us about your companion, Todd. As he is of higher intelligence than other animals, he must stay in the boys dormitory as it would be unacceptable for him to stay in the girls'. He will, however, be able to attend lessons with you. I hope this isn't an inconvenience and that you have a good year.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

'

Scarlett sighed, she had a feeling something like this would happen. Scarlett picked Todd up, careful not to wake him up and took the letter in her other hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Daphne.

"Boys room. Todd has to stay in there." she replied before leaving the room. She crossed the landing and knocked gently on the boys' room with her free hand. Not a moment later, Blaise opened the door and smiled brightly at her.

"Hi Blaise, sorry to bother you" she said, blushing a little.

"It's fine, come in. Crabbe and Goyle are the only ones asleep" he said, opening the door wide for her. Scarlett smiled gratefully at him and entered the room. It was identical to hers, six beds with dark green and silver bedsheets. She recognised every boy in the rom except one, he was on the bed the furthest away, he had lightly tanned skin, dirty blond hair and green-blue eyes. She had no idea who he was and hadn't seen him with the group she was sat with at dinner.

"Scarlett!" She looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw that Draco had just stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking over. She handed him the letter and he read over it before nodding in understanding and handing the letter to Blaise who also nodded.

"Fine by me. Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded. "Lads, is it alright if Todd stays with us?" Theo and the other boy nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine" said Theo.

"Thank you. Where shall I put him?" asked Scarlett.

"My bed if you want." Draco said. Scarlett looked at him in surprise but gently put Todd on Draco's bed.

"Thank you. I'll try and get him somewhere to sleep so he wont disturb you." said Scarlett. "I better go, lessons start tomorrow. Thanks again." She was already out the door when Draco called her name again, she turned and gave him a confused look.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, Scarlett sighed and nodded. Draco closed the door as he stood on the landing with Scarlett, an awkward silence between them.

"So...what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I know we've only talked briefly and I know I upset you on the train earlier and I'm sorry for that." he said quietly, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Draco..." Scarlett sighed. "It isn't me you should be saying sorry to. I appreciate it but you should be saying sorry to Ron. I get you were annoyed that he laughed at your name, I really do understand but you said some horrible things about his family and that was out of order." she told him, Draco looked down.

"I know, it's just what my father told me about them. Look, the thing is...I want to be your friend, I do and I don't want you to hate me for the rest of this year or longer." Draco's cheeks were bright red by now and Scarlett realised that this was probably very awkward for him.

"I want to be your friend too but Ron and Harry are also my friends and I can't be friends with someone who insults them. I'm not asking you to like them at all but just keep your opinions about them to yourself, okay?" she said, Draco nodded.

"I think I can do that." he said. "Friends?" Draco asked, sticking his hand out. Scarlett rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. Draco froze for a second before hugging her back.

"Friends." she said before letting him go. She covered her mouth as she yawned and then smiled at Draco. "See you tomorrow." She went back into her room and bade the girls goodnight before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Scarlett had woken up bright and early the next day at six o'clock sharp, excited for the first day of classes. The other girls hadn't even shown any signs of waking by the time she was washed and dressed. She debated on whether to just leave or actually wake the girls up when she was about to go for breakfast, her kindness won out in the end and she gently shook the five girls awake, Daphne, Millicent and Tracey thanked her for waking them up and quickly got ready while Pansy told her to shove off and fell asleep again. Scarlett rolled her eyes and went to leave the room, just as she was going, someone called her name. She turned and saw Millicent, Daphne, Alyssa and Tracey looking at her.<p>

"Do you think we could walk down with you?" asked Millicent. Scarlett smiled brightly at them.

"Of course, I'll wait in the common room" the girls smiled at her and Scarlett practically skipped down the stairs, when she reached the bottom, she was suddenly tackled to the floor earning laughs from a few Slytherins. She yelped in shock and then started laughing when she saw it was Todd who then began to lick her face making her giggle as it tickled.

"Good morning to you too," she laughed, holding Todd away from her so she could straighten herself up. She placed Todd on her shoulder and brushed down her clothes and wiped her face. "any particular reason why you assaulted me?" she teased.

"Well for one, I fell asleep in your room and woke up in somebody else's, it was weird for me. Also, we start classes today and I'm a little excited." he said quickly, Scarlett stared at him before shrugging.

"Fair enough." she said, walking over to Marcus, Blaise and Adrian who were beckoning her over.

"Odd way to greet someone, Todd." laughed Adrian, Todd grinned and hopped from Scarlett's shoulder to his.

"True but it's funny" said Todd, grinning making the other boys laugh and Scarlett scowl.

"Not when you're the one being greeted" grumbled Scarlett, collapsing into the seat beside Blaise

"Aw, cheer up Scarlett, he was just showing you some love." said Blaise, Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle. A moment later Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Alyssa, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle descended the stairs and came over to them.

"We should probably head for breakfast, it started five minutes ago and you need to get your timetables" said Marcus. "Let's go." They all followed Marcus and Adrian out of the common room, Todd hopped off Adrian's shoulder and trotted along side them. The group of Slytherins were talking among themselves as they reached the Entrance Hall when a cat with bulging yellow, lamp-like eyes and dust-coloured fur hissed at Todd.

"Seems like a happy cat." said Draco, watching as the cat ran off after Todd snapped at it.

"That's Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat" said Adrian, a sour look on his face. "They're both nuisances" They continued walking but just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, loud shouts could be heard from behind them.

"YOU THERE!" They turned to see a man with a hunched back and shoulders running up to them, his pasty face red with anger. He had thin, grey hair and quivery jawls. He was wearing a a brown coat and wheezing loudly, the cat from earlier beside him.

"Oh great...Filch" growled Marcus. Filch stopped in front of Scarlett and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Scarlett frowned in confusion.

"Going to breakfast." she replied, pointing to the Great Hall not even a meter away.

"Don't get cheeky with me," Filch growled. Everyone was looking between Filch and Scarlett in confusion. What had she done wrong? "What are you doing with that filthy animal? Only owls, cats and toads are allowed to be brought by students." He pointed a quivering, skeletal finger at Todd who glared at him. Filch was one to talk about filthy animals judging by his pet.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett asked, her tone cold.

"Give me that thing, it isn't allowed in the castle! Professor Dumbledore will be hearing of this!" Filch lunged for Todd but Scarlett stood in front of him and glared at Filch.

"I'll have you know that Todd is allowed in the castle and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as a filthy animal." said Scarlett, her tone ice cold. Other students on their way to breakfast had stopped to see what was happening.

"You may be Royalty but that doesn't give you the right to strut about the castle doing what you want. You're just like your family! You're father and grandfather especially, thinking they're all high and mighty." Several students gasped and Scarlett's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't say a word against my family, especially my grandfather!" Scarlett spat. Draco pulled her back gently before she did something she'd regret.

"You're still not allowed that animal. I have a good mind to throw it into the Forbidden forest, see what the creatures in there think of him." Filch grinned maliciously and Scarlett wrenched her arm out of Draco's grasp and stepped forward.

"You-wouldn't-dare." Filch went to retort but a stern voice came from the Hall, "Argus." They all turned to the doorway and saw Dumbledore stood there, looking straight at Filch.

"Mr Filch, Todd is, by my say, allowed in the castle." he said gently.

"Headmaster...he is not one of the animals allowed." Filch pushed but Dumbledore looked at Todd with twinkling blue eyes.

"Todd...if you please," Todd understood what Dumbledore was asking and transformed into a cat. Filch's eyes bulged and he gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. "I believe a cat is on the list of animals students are allowed. Now that that's settled, all of you go and enjoy your breakfast" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the other students walked into the Hall. Scarlett sneered at Filch before allowing Draco to pull her away, Todd following behind. Scarlett sat in between Draco and Blaise and glared at her plate of food. How dare he insult her family, her grandfather no less!

"Just ignore him, Scarlett," said Terrance who had seen the confrontation between her and Filch. "He's horrible to all the students, has no respect for anyone" When her expression didn't brighten, Todd jumped onto her shoulder and transformed back into a fox and nudged her head with his, she sighed and smiled a little.

"Did you see his face when Todd transformed, though?" They all laughed and enjoyed their breakfast, laughing and forgetting about Filch. During breakfast Scarlett also found out that the hook nosed teacher from the night before was Severus Snape, Potions Professor and her Head of House. Luckily, when he gave her her timetable, her scar didn't hurt so she just thought last night was a one time thing.  
>For the rest of the week, she and Todd enjoyed all of their lessons, they weren't really easy but they were enjoyable. They'd also made close friendships with the majority of Slytherin, they'd also noticed that there seemed to be some sort of feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, something they didn't understand. Pansy Parkinson still seemed to dislike Scarlett greatly so she simply ignored her whenever she decided to make a snide comment about her. Unfortunately they'd only spoken to Ron and Harry once or twice during the week as they didn't have any classes together, until today. Friday. They had double potions and the class consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins.<p>

"What have we got today?" Theo asked as he sat beside Scarlett, helping himself to a slice of toast and some bacon.

"Double Potions, then Defence Against the Dark Arts and then Transfiguration." said Todd before continuing with his breakfast.

"Do we seriously have to endure Quirrell?" sneered Draco, looking at the stuttering Professor who was shaking and talking to Snape. She would've told Draco not to be so harsh but she had to agree with him. You hardly learnt anything in his lessons, he would just stutter and jump in fear if someone asked him a question. Plus, his room smelled awful.

"Unfortunately, we do," said Scarlett. "I wonder why he's so nervous?"

"Something about a Vampire." said Blaise, shrugging.

"Fair enough."

"Oh, look, the mails here!" said Tracey, pointing to the hundreds of owls streaming into the Great Hall. Hades landed on Scarlett's shoulder and dropped a letter onto her lap. Scarlett gave Hades a piece of toast and he quickly ate it and nibbled her finger. Scarlett opened the letter and read:

'**Dear Scarlett and Todd,  
>I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you two and Harry like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back.<strong>

Hagrid

'

Scarlett grinned and quickly scribbled down a reply on the back 'Of course, I'd love to have tea, see you later'. She gave Hades the letter who flew right off. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry grinning at her, he lifted up a letter and mouthed 'Hagrid' Scarlett nodded in reply.

"What was the letter about?" asked Todd.

"Hagrid invited you, Harry and I for tea" she told him. Unbeknownst to her, Draco narrowed his eyes and glared down at his plate.

"Nice, what time?" Todd asked.

"Three," she replied, she looked up to Harry again and saw him wave her over. "See you guys in Potions." she said before getting up, she grabbed her bag and went over to the Gryffindor table, Todd sprinted over there and sat in between Harry and Ron. The Gryffindors looked at her in shock as she sat beside her brothers and opposite Harry and Ron.

"Are you going to Hagrid's?" asked Harry.

"Of course, it seems like forever since we've spoken." said Scarlett before stealing a piece of bacon off Nicholas' plate.

"Hey!" Scarlett shot him a toothy grin and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"So...how have your classes been?" asked Ron.

"Pretty good. Except for DADA...Professor Quirrell's a bit..." Scarlett tried to find the right words.

"Odd?" offered Harry.

"Yeah. I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed with his class." said Scarlett.

"You weren't the only one." mumbled Ron. Harry and Ron spoke to Todd while Scarlett talked to the Weasley twins and her brothers until Dumbledore announced that they had five minutes to get to classes. Scarlett said goodbye to her brothers before going with Todd, Harry and Ron to Potions. As they entered the dungeons, Ron and Harry shivered and gave Scarlett and Todd incredulous looks.

"How do you survive down here? It's freezing!" asked Harry. The two of them chuckled.

"I have fur and the common room's pretty warm." replied Todd. They entered the Potions classroom and cringed at the sight of pickled animals floating in jars.

"Delightful." said Scarlett, sitting beside Blaise who had saved her a seat.

"Isn't it." whispered Blaise. Harry and Ron sat at the desk on their left and they all looked at Snape who was regarding them all with his dark, cold eyes. Snape did the register and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Crabbe, Goyle and Draco sniggered making Scarlett roll her eyes, it really wasn't that funny. Snape went to continue with the register but paused again. "Oh, and it seems we have another one...Princess Scarlett Vandeviere and her faithful sidekick." Pansy practically screeched with laughter before covering her mouth and giggling. Todd let out a low growl while Harry and Scarlett exchanged confused looks. Did they miss something? Snape continued with the register before looking at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, he had every single student holding onto his words. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Nobody dared to speak after his speech. Blaise and Scarlett looked at each other with raised eyebrows and Todd clambered onto Scarlett's shoulder and tried his hardest not to glare at the Professor.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked. Harry looked at Scarlett and Ron who looked just as confused as he felt. Hermione's hand shot so fast into the air that Scarlett thought it was going to come off.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Perhaps Miss Vandeviere knows..." Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, Professor." she said calmly.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Todd's hackles rose and so did Scarlett's anger. Snape ignored Hermione's hand and instead looked between Scarlett and Harry. "Let's try again. Potter, Vandeviere, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." they said in unison. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter by now which hurt Scarlett more than it should have. Blaise put a comforting hand on top of her clenched one.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? Vandeviere?" Scarlett continued to look straight into his eyes. She didn't glare at him. She didn't sneer. But she didn't back down by keeping eye contact. What Snape said was wrong. She had read her books, all of them, but she wasn't about to remember every single thing on the pages, was she?

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked. Hermione stood up, her quivering hand stretching towards the ceiling.

"I don't know" they said again.

"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry retorted and making the majority of the class laugh, Blaise, Scarlett and Todd part of that majority. Snape, however, was clearly not impressed.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione who sat down quickly. "For your information, Potter, Vandeviere, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Scarlett looked at Snape for another moment before copying down everything he'd said.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter." said Snape.

"What in the name of Merlin was Dumbledore thinking when he hired this guy?" Todd whispered so quietly that nobody but Blaise and Scarlett could hear him.

"He clearly wasn't." The rest of the lesson didn't go well for anyone except Draco who Snape seemed to take a liking to. Snape had put them into pairs and told them to make a simple potion to cure boils. He stalked up and down the desks, criticising almost everyone. Snape was telling everyone to look at how perfectly Draco had stewed his horned slugs when a cloud of green smoke and loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and their potion was seeping across the floor. Blaise and Scarlett quickly jumped onto their stools as the potion crept up to them, Todd jumped onto the nearest shelf to ensure that he didn't get touched by any of the potion as Neville, who was covered in it, was on the floor, moaning in pain as boils covered all of his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped, waving his wand to clear away the potion. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Professor. He needs to be taken to the hospital wing!" Scarlett exclaimed, looking worriedly at Neville who was whimpering, tears seeping from his eyes.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Vandeviere!" Snape hissed. "Perhaps you and your pet can take him to Madam Pomfrey. Off you go then." Scarlett jumped off her stool and ran over to Neville, helping him up from the floor. Todd came over and transformed into a wolf and laid down so Scarlett could help Neville onto his back. Draco snickered loudly and Scarlett shot him an angry look shutting him up quickly. Once Neville was securely on Todd's back, he stood back up and Scarlett led them out of the classroom. Neville was still whimpering in pain, the potion still on his clothes. Snape could have at least cleared the potion off his robes, Scarlett thought bitterly.

"It's alright Neville," Scarlett whispered soothingly before taking out her wand. "I'll get the potion off for you, okay?" Neville only nodded. "Scourgify." The potion on Neville's disappeared but Scarlett's heart sank at the pain and embarrassment on his face. "Come on Todd, we need to get him there quickly." she said before picking up her speed, as did Todd who did his best to not hurt Neville any more.

"You'll be okay soon, Neville" said Todd. Five minutes later, they burst into the hospital wing where an elderly woman with grey hair, blue eyes and a shocked expression bustled over to them. This must be Madam Pomfrey.

"What on earth? Your Majesty?" she asked, looking between Scarlett, Neville and Todd.

"Neville spilled a potion gone wrong and it went all over him. He's in a lot of pain," Scarlett said quickly.

"Oh, poor dear. Quickly, bring him over here," she said, gesturing to the closest bed. Todd trotted over and Scarlett helped Madam Pomfrey move Neville onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey immediately started retrieving vials of different potions. Todd transformed back when she was on her way back over making her almost drop the potions. "You're a Vulpez?" she whispered and Todd nodded. "Quickly, come over here." she said, gesturing him over with her head as she placed the potions on the bedside table. Scarlett sat on the chair beside Neville while Todd jumped onto the bed.

"What do you need me for?" asked Todd.

"Are you aware that Vulpez's can heal others as well as themselves?" she asked and both Todd and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"No..."

"Well, they can and I wondered if you could help me with this young man?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Todd nodded.

"Of course, what do I do?"

"Just put your paw on him and if I am correct, you simply think about healing yourself and it should work." she said. Todd nodded and gently put a paw on Neville's hand who was still whimpering and then, after a moment, the boils on Neville's skin started to disappear but the redness didn't.

"Wow," said Scarlett. "that was amazing. What about the redness, though?"

"Ah, yes, that's normal." muttered Madam Pomfrey before picking up a dark blue vial. "Open your mouth, dear" she said to Neville who opened his mouth. She poured the contents of the vial into his mouth which he swallowed.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Scarlett.

"He will be. Just let the potion go through his system and he'll be fine." replied Madam Pomfrey who started filling out a form about Neville who told her all the necessary information. Scarlett thanked her and then picked up the napkin used to keep drinks on from the bedside table, she folded it and gently wiped away Neville's tears as Todd went to talk to Madam Pomfrey privately.

"S-Sorry about this," whispered Neville. "I don't think you want to be spending your lesson with me."

"Oh believe me, Neville. I'd rather spend every potions lesson with you rather than Snape." she laughed, Neville smiled a little and Scarlett took his hand in hers. "Keep smiling, you'll be out of here by the end of the day."

"That he will," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked back up to them. "I was wondering, Your Majesty, if Todd could work up here with me on some days. We're very low on staff and a lot of students come in here."

"Of course he can, as long as Todd's alright with it." said Scarlett, smiling.

"I'm the one who thought it would be a good idea." said Todd.

"Then it's completely fine with me, it's better than you spending every day in classroom with me." she said, Todd thanked her.

"Okay, Your Majesty, you can go back to your lesson now. Mr Longbottom is well tended to." said Madam Pomfrey, Scarlett squeezed Neville's hand.

"See you later, Neville." she said before getting up. Todd decided to stay for the rest of the day in the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey walked her out.

"Never in all my years have I seen a Slytherin act so admirably, except your father and grandfather, of course." said Madam Pomfrey. "I'll be talking to Professor Dumbledore about what I've witnessed today." Scarlett thanked her before leaving the hospital wing and going back to Potions. She went through the second class in a brighter mood and ignored anything Snape had to say about her, the rest of her classes went extremely well also. She did talk to Draco again once he apologised for laughing at her, Harry and Neville during first lesson. She also went to speak to Neville when she saw him at lunch, he was equally surprised and embarrassed to see her as he thought she would laugh at him instead of having her lunch with him and the other Gryffindors (Which is what she actually did). Professor Dumbledore awarded her ten points making her day even better.

At five to three she and Todd met Harry and Ron at the Entrance Hall and they went down to Hagrid's together. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside of the door. Harry knocked on the door and loud shouts and barks could be heard from within.

"Back, Fang-back!" shouted Hagrid. His head popped out of the door before he pulled it open. "Hang on," he said. "back, Fang." He eventually let them up while struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an extremely large black boarhound. Hagrid's hut was probably the most cosy house she'd ever been in. It was only one room and there were hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on an open fire and in the corner of the room was a giant bed with a patchwork quilt on top. It was positively Hagrid.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid. He let go of Fang who ran straight over to Ron and started licking his face. When he saw Todd, he walked up to him slowly before play fighting with him which was very entertaining to watch. Hagrid poured the hot water into a big teapot and put some rock cakes on a plate.

"This is Ron." said Harry who sat next to Scarlett on one of the big chairs which could have probably fit the two of them and Ron.

"Another Weasley, eh?" asked Hagrid, setting the tea and cakes on the table in front of them. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest, yer brothers too, Scarlett." Ron and Scarlett laughed, remembering the stories their brothers had told them about how they tried to go into the forest. Todd escaped from Fang for a moment so he could get a rock cake. As Todd bit into the cake and almost broke his teeth, he thought about how well named it was before continuing to play fight with Fang. Harry, Ron and Scarlett all pretended to be enjoying the cakes as they told Hagrid about their first week. They were ecstatic to hear Hagrid call Filch an 'old git' when they'd told him about their own personal run ins with him.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time." Hagrid growled and Todd hummed in agreement before tackling Fang down to the floor. "D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her-Filch puts her up to it." Harry then told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and how he'd ridiculed both Scarlett and himself but Hagrid told them not to worry because Snape hardly likes any of the students, mostly his own house.

"But Hagrid, I'm in his house and he seems to hate me, he seems to hate both of us!" protested Scarlett.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Neither Scarlett nor Harry were convinced as Hagrid didn't meet their eyes when he said this.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot-great with animals." Scarlett sighed and sat back in the chair and listened to Ron tell Hagrid all about how Charlie was working with dragons in Romania. Ron was telling Hagrid about the different dragons Charlie works with when Harry nudged her and handed her a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet which read:

'**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
>Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.<br>Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
>"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.<strong>'

"Is this the break-in you were talking about on the train?" asked Harry. Scarlett nodded.

"The very same."

"Hagrid," said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes, he simply grunted and handed Harry another rock cake.

"Your birthday's on the 31st of July?" asked Scarlett.

"Yep, why?" asked Harry.

"That's the same day as mine. Looks like we've got more in common than we thought." she said grinning. Harry grinned back at her and they both turned away, Scarlett talking to Ron and Hagrid and Harry reading over the article again. Their time at Hagrid's was, unfortunately, cut short when they had to go back to the castle for dinner. The Slytherins commented on Hagrid a few times when Scarlett had told them where she'd been but stopped when Scarlett lectured them about not judging people just because of the way they look. Surprisingly she earned more respect from the Slytherins for that. Despite them having some unfair opinions about people, they appreciated a person who would stand up for what they believed in, after all, determination and ambition were house traits.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did and I wish I had the talent that J.K does, but I don't and I hate myself everyday because of it! Anyways, all rights go to J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>After two weeks of classes, it was finally time for flying lessons and it was with the Gryffindors which was even better. Todd had spent most of the past few days in the hospital wing when Scarlett was in classes but had decided to come to the flying lesson with her. On the morning of the lesson, Scarlett and Todd were walking towards the Great Hall when Nicholas and Alexander fell into step with them.<p>

"Well hey there, baby sister!" Alexander greeted, throwing an arm around Scarlett's shoulder. The young Slytherin looked up at her brothers who were both grinning mischievously down at her.

"Whatever it is that you've done, I'm not covering up for you." she said immediately. The twin princes smirked.

"Hah! For once, we don't need you to cover for us." Nicholas chuckled. "In fact, we want to challenge you and Todd."

"What kind of challenge?" Todd questioned, jumping onto Nicholas' shoulder.

"We want to see how good of a prank you can pull on Filch without getting caught." Alexander said as he and Nicholas pulled her into an empty classroom so they could speak more privately.

"A prank?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. It's practically family tradition to pull a prank on Filch." Nicholas smirked and Scarlett folded her arms.

"Pretty sure Mother didn't pull a prank on Filch." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well she doesn't count."

"Pretty sure our Grandmother didn't either..."

"Alright!" they both cried. "It's not tradition but we're going to make it tradition, so listen to us!" Alexander said, poking her shoulder.

"We want to see if you've got what it takes to prank Filch without being caught." Nicholas told her.

"You just want to see us get in trouble, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, there's no way you wont get caught." Nicholas laughed and Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I agree to it, but under one circumstance." she said and the boys looked at her expectantly. "If I prove you wrong, you have to do whatever I say for a whole week." The Princes snorted but nodded.

"Alright, but if we're right, you have to do whatever we want for a whole week." said Alexander. A devious smirk made its way onto Scarlett's face and all three shook hands.

"Prepare to be our personal slaves!" Scarlett cried before running out of the classroom and into the Great Hall, Todd at her heels. Students gave them odd looks as they practically flew to the Slytherin table and sat down where it wasn't very busy and began to plan their prank on Filch. Their friends were looking at them in confusion from the other end of the table, not understanding why they weren't sitting with them.

"Why do you think they're over there?" Millicent asked.

"I dunno but they excited about something." Theodore commented.

"That's never a good sign." Blaise mumbled, biting into a piece of toast.

"Who cares! It probably isn't that interesting." Pansy exclaimed. "It never is."

"Give it a rest, Parkinson." Draco sighed and Pansy shot him an offended look but stayed silent. Draco simply rolled his eyes at the girl before looking back at Scarlett who had a wide grin on her face and was gesturing about something to Todd who looked just as happy. "Maybe she got some good news." he guessed.

"Well the owls haven't come yet, so I doubt it." said Tracey.

"Why don't you just go and ask if you're so bothered?" Daphne asked, looking at them all as if they were stupid.

"Oh yeah, yeah...That's a good point." Blaise said, nodding. Daphne sighed at them before getting up and walking over to Scarlett and Todd.

"-and then you can lure him into the broom cupboard and lock him in where th- Oh hey, Daph." Scarlett's eyes brightened even more at the sight of her friend making Daphne smile.

"Hey Scarlett. Hey Todd. You guys look pretty happy." she said, sitting beside Todd.

"And for good reason." said the fox. "We're pulling a prank on Filch, it's gonna be great!"

"A prank on Filch? Are you mad? You could be kicked out for that!" Daphne hissed in a whisper making the two companions smirk.

"I know. That's why it's so exciting!" Scarlett laughed and Daphne shook her head in disbelief.

"You're both absolutely mental."

"We know." they said in unison. Daphne once again shook her head as the rest of the group came over and greeted the Princess and the fox.

"So, what are you doing this side of the table?" Draco asked and Scarlett told them about the prank on Filch.

"Are you insane?" Alyssa cried making most people look at her. The group hushed her before Scarlett and Todd started to explain the bet between them and the twins.

"A bet or not, if you get caught, it'll cost you more than a week of being your brothers' slaves." said Blaise. "I'm not one to back down to a challenge but you could be kicked out."

"Honestly guys, we know the risks. Let's just say, we've learnt a couple of tricks." Todd said, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Whatever you say," Theodore said, shrugging. "but you better write to us when you're sent home."

"Ha ha, very funny." Scarlett said sarcastically as she finally got some breakfast.

"Anyways...who's excited for Flying lessons?" Alyssa questioned. Alyssa was a cousin of Daphne's and the two looked very similar; Blond hair, green eyes, pale skin. The only difference was that Alyssa was a lot smaller than Daphne and had wider hips, even for her age.

"Merlin! I have been waiting so long for this day!" Blaise exclaimed, practically shaking with excitement.

"Me too! What if we get to do drills? Or play and actual game? Oh my, what if we get to play an actual game of Quidditch?" Scarlett squealed. She, Blaise and Alyssa started freaking out over the prospect of playing Quidditch while everyone else looked at them oddly. Todd sneakily stole some bacon off Scarlett's plate without her realising making everyone who saw it snicker behind their hands.

"Oh, mail's here!" Millicent told them as hundreds of owls came swooping into the hall. Scarlett, Blaise and Alyssa stopped and waited for their respective owls. Hades flew down to Scarlett and landed on her shoulder, dropping a letter onto her lap. She went to get a bit of toast to give to him but gaped at the sight of her empty plate with nothing left on it. Almost immediately, she looked at Todd with a dark look which Todd returned with a grin.

"You're lucky I love you." she growled before flicking his forehead and grabbing another piece of toast, ripping a bit off and feeding it to Hades who chomped on it happily. The Princess picked up her letter and quickly ripped it open and began reading:

**'Scarlett,**

From your letters it seems like you're having a wonderful time at Hogwarts and have made many friends. Your brothers have told me about how happy you look all the time. Your Father and I are glad to hear it. Your brothers have also told us that you're starting your flying lessons soon; I wish you good luck for them and try to keep yourself safe, Merlin knows both your Father and I will have heart attacks if you hurt yourself.

We love you and Todd dearly, send your brothers our love and as always, do well and have fun.

Our love,

Your Mother and Father.'

Scarlett smiled fondly as she finished the letter before folding it up and tucking it into her robes. Her parents have always been protective and worrisome about her and it only increased as she got older and became clumsier and clumsier. Luckily, once Scarlett's 'Princess Training' began, she started to get more control over her stability. The training was hard but it helped her a lot in the long run; She learnt many things that would aid her if she was ever to become Queen, which wasn't likely as her brothers were first in line. She didn't have a problem with that, it gave her quite a bit of relief actually but she worried for her brothers. They were so carefree and had so many ideas that didn't involve ruling the country and she knew that one day, they would have to give up what they wanted most and become Kings. Whenever their parents ever mentioned the future for them, she saw the frustration in their eyes and being their sister, it wasn't nice to see.

"Scarlett...Are you okay?" Draco asked, waving his hand in front of her face making her come back to reality. She quickly smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I just drifted off for a second." she said and Draco nodded in acceptance. Turning, she looked over to the Gryffindor table where her brothers were sat with the Weasley Twins, laughing and teasing one another. She smiled fondly at the sight before turning back to her friends.

"We should get going, the bell will be going soon." Theo said, grabbing his bag. Everyone else nodded and grabbed their own bags, Todd hopped onto Scarlett's shoulder and nuzzled his head into her cheek making her smile. As they passed the Gryffindor table, she waved at Harry and Ron who returned it brightly. With that, Scarlett and the other first years walked to their class, not realising Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had stayed behind to pester the Gryffindors. However, Todd didn't miss it and narrowed his eyes at Draco when he finally left them alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as classes finished, Scarlett, Blaise and Alyssa dragged everyone back to the Common Room to drop their things off before sprinting to the grounds. They were the first there so they stood beside some brooms which weren't in the best condition. Alexander and Nicholas continually complained about the brooms whenever they were forced to use them, apparently they didn't work properly which made Scarlett feel a little wary of them.<p>

"Great, here come the Gryffindors." Daphne grumbled, looking up at the castle where the figures of the Gryffindors could be seen coming closer. Once they were close enough to make out who was who, Scarlett and Todd ran over and greeted Harry and Ron who grinned when she approached.

"It was about time we had a class other than potions together." she said and they chuckled.

"Yeah...It's a shame we have it with them too, though." Ron said, nodding over Scarlett's shoulder to the other Slytherins who were glowering at them.

"They'd probably say the same about you. But that doesn't matter because we get to fly brooms which means you should be beyond excited and forgetting any prejudices you have against us Slytherins." Scarlett told them. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her enthusiasm. Harry smirked a little as he looked at Scarlett.

"We don't have a prejudice against you, Scarlett. We could never hate you, you're too small and adorable to hate." he teased, pinching her cheek. Scarlett blushed bright red and swatted his hand away as Ron and Todd laughed at the Princess' embarrassed expression.

"I'm not small or adorable." she groaned. "You, however, are." She started to ruffle Harry's already messy hair making him swat her hand away.

"I'm taller than you."

"Are not."

"I quite obviously am." Harry laughed, measuring the difference in height between the two. The top of Scarlett's head just about reached his eyes.

"Whatever." she mumbled. Harry laughed at her making her shove his shoulder. Ron was snickering beside Harry making Scarlett narrow her eyes at him which didn't lessen his laughter. "You're both mean and I hate you."

"Ah, you don't mean that." Ron chuckled, throwing his arm over shoulder. "You love us."

"Yeah, sure I do." she said with mock sarcasm.

"Teacher's coming!" Todd suddenly exclaimed. The trio looked over their shoulders and saw Madam Hooch, a Professor with short, grey hair and yellow eyes coming towards the group.

"Come on, there's some free brooms next to me." Scarlett said, pulling Harry and Ron over to the brooms. The Slytherins glared as they passed but all four ignored them and continued to talk until Madam Hooch arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she snapped. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" The class did so. Todd was sat near Madam Hooch, watching everyone to see how they would do. "Stick your right hand out over your broom and say 'Up'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted. Immediately Scarlett, Harry, Draco and Blaise's brooms immediately flew into their hands. Harry and Blaise grinned at Scarlett who returned it. She looked over to Draco and met his eyes briefly before he looked away, his face contorted with anger. She frowned in confusion before shrugging and focusing back on everyone else who was trying to get their brooms in their hands. Ron kept shouting 'Up' but his broom would only roll around the floor until he screamed it and the broom flew up and hit him in the nose making both Scarlett and Harry laugh at his stunned face.

"Shut up, you two!" Ron cried before laughing himself. Eventually, everyone's brooms were in their hands and Madam Hooch began to teach them how to mount their brooms. Harry and Ron snorted when Draco was told that he's been doing it wrong for ages but stopped when Scarlett sent them a sharp look. Scarlett herself had been doing some things wrong too which Madam Hooch quickly helped her with.

"See, I told you this was the right way, but you didn't listen to me, did you?" Blaise mocked, smirking. Scarlett lightly smacked his arm. "Admit it, I was right and you were wrong! I was right, you were wrong!"

"Alright! You were right and I was wrong!" Scarlett exclaimed after the tenth time Blaise chanted 'I was right, you were wrong.'

"I know. You should have listened to me. I'm always right." Blaise sang making Scarlett roll her eyes at her Godbrother.

"Sure, whatever you say Blaise." Before the Italian could continue his boasting, Madam Hooch gave them their next instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground. Hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" Before she could blow her whistle, Neville began to rise from ground at a fast rate. "Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch barked but Neville didn't and couldn't stop. Neville's face was ghostly white and was shaking in fear, he looked down at the ground and gasped at the height causing him to slip off his broom.

"TODD!" Scarlett screamed as Neville began to fall. Todd bolted over and transformed into a large wolf and wrapped himself around Neville before he landed. Unfortunately, the weight of the both of them made them fall harder and Neville's hand was sticking out as they landed making a sickening crack filled the air. Crying out in shock, Scarlett and the rest of the Gryffindors ran over to Todd and Neville with Madam Hooch. Todd got up, unharmed and was looking at Neville with apologetic eyes as the boy whimpered in pain. Madam Hooch knelt beside Neville and began to examine his arm.

"Broken wrist." she muttered. "Would've been a lot worse if Todd here hadn't saved you. Come on then, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. It's all right, up you get." Todd nudged Neville with his head and helped him up. He looked over to Scarlett and ran over to her, she hugged him before stroking his head.

"It's not your fault. Like Madam Hooch said, it would've been a lot worse if you hadn't stepped in." she reassured. Todd nodded before looking over his shoulder at Neville and Madam Hooch. "It's alright, you can go with them if you want. I'll be fine here."

"Thank you." he said before licking her face and walking back over to Neville who had Madam Hooch's arm around his shoulders.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." Madam Hooch and Todd led Neville into the castle and as soon as they were inside and out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter making everyone look at him.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he chortled. Scarlett's eyes narrowed and her anger flared. Some of the other Slytherins began to join in bar Alyssa and Blaise who were frowning.

"Shut up, Malfoy." an Indian looking girl snapped.

"Ohh, sticking up for Longbottom?" sneered Pansy. "Never thought you'd like a fat little cry babies, Parvati." Parvati went red but glared nonetheless.

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson. Let's see how you'd react if you fell from twenty feet." Scarlett snarled, anger swirling within her blue orbs. Pansy snapped her head towards her and glared. The other Slytherins watched hesitantly as the two girls glared daggers at each other.

However, before either of them could snap, Draco caught everyone's attention again. "Look!" he cried, running over to something in the grass and picking it up. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry growled and everyone looked at him. Draco, however, smiled maliciously as his eyes went from Harry to Scarlett and back again, his eyes filling with more hatred as he did.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about...up a tree?" he sniggered.

"Give it here!" Harry roared. To everyone's shock, Draco jumped onto his broom and took off, flying over to a large oak tree. Harry grabbed his broom and went to take off also but was stopped by Hermione Granger.

"No!" she shouted. "You heard what Madam Hooch said, you'll get us all into trouble!" Harry ignored her and went to go again but this time he was stopped by Scarlett.

"Don't try and stop me Scarlett." he said through gritted teeth. However, instead of scolding him, Scarlett placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm not. In fact, I want to help you." Harry looked at her for a moment before smiling too.

"Let's go then!" Scarlett mounted her broom and the two of them flew up, getting higher and higher causing the girls below to scream and some of the boys to cheer. They turned their brooms to face Draco who was looking beyond shocked, mostly looking at Scarlett who he hadn't expected to come.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry called and Draco's lip curled into a sneer.

"Oh yeah?" he taunted.

"Stop being an arse, Malfoy and just give it back!" Scarlett yelled. Draco looked pained at the use of his last name but quickly covered it and ignored her. Harry's anger flared even more and he darted towards Draco who quickly dodged it.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry said and Draco paled as he had the same thought before he smirked nastily.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted before launching the Remembrall. Scarlett, who saw that it was flying near her, bolted after it and caught it. Several gasps came from below and Scarlett looked up to see Draco coming towards her, without thinking, she threw the glass ball towards Harry, shouting his name.

Harry saw his friend throw the Remembrall towards him and saw it begin to fall. He leant forward and went after the ball, he was heading straight for the ground at a great speed before reaching out his hand and catching the ball about a foot from the ground. He pulled the broom upwards just in time and then landed on the grass, both he and the Remembrall in his fist unscathed. Scarlett landed beside him and hugged him tightly, her heart thumping in her chest after watching her friend almost crash into the ground at Merlin knows what speed.

"HARRY POTTER!" "SCARLETT VANDEVIERE!" The two first years looked up and paled at the sight of Professor Snape and McGonagall running towards them.

"Oh no." Scarlett groaned as she and Harry got to their feet.

"Never - in all my years at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall trailed off, a hand on her heart. Professor Snape, despite his furious expression, stayed silent and looked down at Scarlett who avoided his eye. "- how dare you! You could've broken your neck! And Your Majesty, what would your parents have to say about this?"

"It wasn't their fault, Professor!" cried Parvati.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil." Snape drawled.

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me. Now." McGonagall snapped. Harry followed her sadly, looking back to see Scarlett looking at him with sad eyes.

"Miss Vandeviere, come with me." Snape said. Scarlett swallowed and followed without a word. She didn't bother looking back at the shocked class, too embarrassed to even look up from the floor. She knew, she just knew she was going to be kicked out for this. She would bring disgrace to the Vandeviere name; Princess Scarlett Vandeviere, the only royal to ever get expelled from Hogwarts. She wouldn't be surprised if Snape was taking her to pack her things right this instant. "In here." Professor Snape snapped, as he opened the door to his potions classroom. Sighing, Scarlett did as he instructed and stood in front of his desk, flinching when he slammed the door shut.

"Just what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" he asked coldly. "You could've been killed! Just because you're the Princess does not mean you can do whatever you want!"

"I didn-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Snape roared making Scarlett jump and look back down at her feet, tears brewing in her eyes. Standing, Snape walked over to the fireplace within the classroom, he did something before calling for Professor Flitwick to send Marcus Flint to him. Confused, Scarlett looked up at her Professor who was turning around. He frowned at her tear-streaked face before rolling his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Make yourself look presentable. You're a Princess for Merlin's sake!"

She quickly wiped away her tears and stood straight with her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed. The room was deafeningly quiet as the two waited for Marcus who arrived a few minutes later. "Professor. Scarlett?" he asked in shock, looking at the girl stood in front of Snape's desk.

"Flint. Come in, we have a few things to discuss." Marcus nodded and came to stand beside Scarlett. "Whilst I was in Professor McGonagall's office, she and I witnessed Miss Vandeviere and Mr Potter messing around with a Remembrall about fifty feet in the air. Despite her idiocy and reckless behaviour, she seems to be very good on a broom and has a remarkable talent for catching and throwing a ball. Such a talent I believe you need in a Chaser. A Chaser which you're currently missing." Scarlett's eyes widened and she looked up at Snape who was looking right at Marcus who looked just as shocked as Scarlett.

"Are you suggesting that-"

"That Miss Vandeviere joins the house team? Yes, I am." Snape said simply.

"But I thought first years weren't allowed on the school teams?" Marcus inquired.

"They're not but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would allow Miss Vandeviere on the Slytherin Team, as seen as Potter will most probably be accepted onto the Gryffindor Team." Snape replied and Marcus nodded in understanding before looking down at Scarlett.

"You've got a broom, right?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"A Nimbus 2000." she told him.

"Great. Well, I'll have to talk to the team and we'll also have to see you in action to see if what Professor Snape says is true. If it is, you can be on the team." Marcus said and Scarlett smiled a little, still unable to believe what was happening.

"Flint, you may go. Arrange a time for Miss Vandeviere to meet you at the Quidditch Pitch." Nodding, Marcus left leaving Scarlett and Snape alone. "Do not think that this means you are exempt from punishment; You will be spending an hour in here after every lesson for a week, starting tonight. I'll also be contacting your parents. You can start your hour now by cleaning all of the cauldrons." Snape said before turning to his paperwork. Scarlett was still in shock but started to do what she was asked. Throughout the hour, Scarlett scrubbed the cauldrons until they were shining but her mind was elsewhere. Why would Professor Snape want her on the house team? He hated her! Ever since the first potions lesson, he'd had it out for her and tried to embarrass her more than once, so why was he willingly complimenting her abilities and suggesting she joined the house team? It was beyond odd and confusing and Scarlett couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Your hour is up. You may leave." Snape droned from his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Scarlett said before putting the final cauldron on the shelf. She went to leave but stopped at the door and turned to look at the Professor. "Sir...why do you want me on the house team?" she asked timidly. Snape froze a little before looking at her blankly.

"Because, despite my dislike for you, you have talents that could quite literally ruin your opponent. I have faith in my team to win but we would have an advantage with you on it. It's nothing more than the fact that you would make sure we win." he said. Scarlett smiled a little, not believing a word he said.

"Okay. Well, thank you anyway, sir. You wont regret your decision." she said before leaving. Snape stared at where she had previously been standing before sighing.

"I better not." he muttered before carrying on with his marking.


End file.
